Realize the Feeling
by Nam Gina
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 3A] Henry, masa lalu Luhan. Kim Jongin, teman dekat Luhan yang sudah mencitainya sejak lama. Luhan, yang membenci dan sudah melupakan Henry, akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada Jongin. bagaimana kelanjutannya jika seorang murid SMA bernama Oh Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam hati Luhan? GS for all uke. 3shoot!
1. Chapter 1

Title : realize the feeling

Author : Gina Nam

Cast :

-Lu Han

-Kim Jong In

-Song Min Ho

-Do Kyung Soo

-Nam Tae Hyun

-Oh Se Hoon

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Length : ?

Gina Present

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Luhan, tunggu!" seseorang berteriak dibelakangnya membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan sangat tau siapa orang itu. beruntung kini dia sedang tidak bersama sahabat-sahabatnya karena mereka sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sejak tadi sore sedangkan dia masih harus bertemu dengan dosen untuk membahas perihal ujian prakteknya besok.  
>"ne? kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan basa-basi.<br>"belum, aku baru selesai rapat dengan anggota UKM ku. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.  
>"aku baru saja ingin pulang. Miss Hyo tadi meminta bantuanku." Mino. Orang yang memanggil Luhan tadi. mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.<br>"pulang bersama?" tanya Mino agak ragu. Luhan sebelumnya selalu menolak jika dia ingin pulang bersama atau lebih tepatnya jika dia ingin mengantar Luhan pulang. Dengan alasan dia akan pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi pernah waktu itu Luhan menerima tawarannya karena saat itu Luhan sedang buru-buru sekali.  
>Luhan terlihat berfikir. dia ingin menolak, tapi sebenarnya dia memang sedang butuh tumpangan. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan tubuhnya sangat lelah sekarang.<br>"emm baiklah, maaf merepotkan." Ujar Luhan tulus. Mino tersenyum.  
>"tidak sama sekali Deer. Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja."<p>

...

"terima kasih Min, kau ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung appartemen Luhan.  
>"sebenarnya sangat ingin tapi ini sudah gelap, aku merasa tidak enak jika aku masuk. dan kulihat kau butuh istirahat. Lagipula aku harus menjemput eommaku." Jelas Mino. Luhan terdiam.<br>Eomma? Hhh aku jadi merindukan mama dan baba. Batin Luhan sendu.  
>"Deer? Gwaenchana?" tanya Mino melihat Luhan yang terdiam.<br>"eh? n-ne, gwaenchanayo. aku juga berfikir kalau begitu, sekali lagi gomawo Mino-ya." Mino tersenyum.  
>"sama-sama Deer. Jja masuklah. Disini mulai dingin, nanti kau kedinginan jika terlalu lama diluar. Kalau begitu aku pulang ne, annyeong" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.<br>"ne hati-hati Min." Mino mengangguk dan kemudian menggas motornya untuk pulang. Luhan pun masuk kedalam appartemennya.

...

"eomma, bogosipheo~" Lirih Luhan sendu. karena ucapan Mino tadi,dia jadi merindukan eommanya. Dia hidup seorang diri di negeri orang. Lebih tepatnya Korea. Dia harus kuat berpisah dengan orang tuanya yang berada di China sana untuk menuntut ilmu agar cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter bisa terwujud.  
>"hiks eomma~" dia mulai terisak. Bisa saja mungkin dia menelfon eommanya, tapi percuma saja. Mendengar suara eommanya hanya akan membuatnya semakin rindu.<br>Sudah hampir satu tahun dia berada di korea untuk kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Dan selama itu pun dia tidak bertemu eommanya. Besok lusa universitasnya sudah memulai waktu libur 3 bulan. Dan dia akan pulang, tapi entah mengapa semakin mendekati hari keberangkatannya, dia malah semakin merindukan eommanya.  
>Drrtt drrtt Drrtt drrtt Ponsel Luhan bergetar, ada panggilan masuk. dia menyeka air matanya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas dan mengangkat telfon tersebut setelah melihat siapa yang menelfon.<br>"yeoboseyo?"  
>"Lu, kau benar akan pulang ke China?"<br>"ne, wae?"  
>"eungg, memangnya kapan kau pergi?"<br>"sekitar 2 hari lagi. tunggu, emmm kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan pulang ke China?"  
>"hehehe aku membaca postingan mu di weibo. Benarkah tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu ke bandara?"<br>"ah geurae~ ne, krystal besok sudah berangkat ke amerika jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku."  
>"ah begitu, kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong henry saja Lu?"<br>"hhh~ aku dan dia sudah berakhir Jongin. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku meminta henry untuk mengantarku."  
>"hehehe ya mungkin saja kau pulang ke China bersama dia. Eummm bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu ke bandara?"<br>"eh? Tidak perlu Jong, terima kasih. Aku menggunakan taxi saja."  
>"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak memasang tarif kok. Santai saja. Hehehe bagaimana? Mau ne?"<br>"benar tidak apa-apa? hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo Jongin-ah~"  
>"belum saatnya berterima kasih Lu, bahkan aku belum mengantarmu. Ckckck"<br>"hehehe tidak apa Jong, pokoknya gomawo ne."  
>"haha baiklah. Cheonmaneyo Lu. Memangnya kau mengambil tiket pukul berapa?"<br>"pukul 1 siang,"  
>"baiklah kalau begitu lusa kau jemput di appartemenmu pukul 12 ne?"<br>"O.K Jongin! Jeongmal gomawo~"  
>"iya Lu. aku tutup ne. Selamat tidur Lulu."<br>"ne, jaljja Jongin."  
>PIP Sambungan telfon sudah terputus. Menyisakan kebingungan di fikiran Luhan.<br>'jadi tadi Jongin menelfonnya hanya ingin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke bandara?' batin Luhan heran. Senyuman terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Sekarang dia sudah tenang karena Jongin dengan suka rela mau mengantarnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena memang hari sudah mulai larut.  
>Luhan dan Jongin adalah teman satu kampus di Seoul National University. Yang bisa dibilang sebagai universitas terbaik di kota Seoul bahkan Korea Selatan. Tetapi mereka berbeda program study. Luhan mengambil program study medicine sedangkan Jongin atau Kim Jongin mengambil program study Business Administration. Mereka mulai dekat sejak masa orientasi sebagai mahasiswa baru dulu.<p>

...

"yeoboseyo Lu? kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menelfon Luhan pagi-pagi berniat untuk mengantar Luhan ke kampus.  
>"hmmm ne baru saja, ada apa Jong?" suarak serak Luhan terdengar diseberang sana. Sepertinya Luhan terbangun karena dia menelfon.<br>"kau benar-benar baru bangun? Kau tidak lihat sekarang pukul berapa? Bukankah kuliahmu dimulai satu jam lagi Lu?" tanya Jongin heran.  
>"ne? ah iya aku ada praktek pagi ini. eh MWO? YA TUHAN AKU BISA TERLAMBAT. Sudah dulu ya jong, aku harus siap-siap." Ucap Luhan terburu-buru.<br>"e-eh tunggu! aku jemput. 15 menit lagi." Jongin menahan Luhan agar tidak menutup telfonnya dulu.  
>"eoh? Jinjja? Ah gomawo jongin-ah~ aku tutup ne. annyeong."<br>PIP Jongin tersenyum. Tapi dia heran karena tidak biasanya Luhan terlambat bangun seperti itu. apa semalam dia begadang mengerjakan tugas? Batinnya.

...

TING TONG "apa itu kau Jong? Masuk saja dulu. Pintunya tidak ku kunci." Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur.  
>CKLEK "kau sedang apa Lu?" tanya Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam appartemen Luhan.<br>"ah Jong, hanya membuat sandwich. Apa kau sudah sarapan? kau mau?" tanya Luhan yang masih fokus pada sandwichnya.  
>"boleh, sebenarnya belum hehe" jawab Jongin lalu tersenyum bodoh.<br>"yasudah aku buatkan dulu. Kau duduk saja dulu." Jawab Luhan tanpa melihat pada Jongin. Jongin terkekeh.  
>"jika kau berbicara dengan orang lain harusnya kau melihat orang itu Lu. aku sudah duduk dari tadi. Lihatlah." Ujar Jongin lalu kembali terkekeh. Luhan melirik sesaat ke arah Jongin lalu tersenyum malu.<br>"hehe mianhae~ aku sedang buru-buru Jong." Ucapnya lalu kembali fokus pada sandwichnya.  
>"arraseo arraseo~ sebenarnya kan jarak dari sini ke kampus hanya 5 menit Lu, kenapa kau terburu-buru? Kita masih punya waktu 30 menit." Tanya Jongin. Benar memang, sebenarnya jika menggunakan kendaraan hanya butuh waktu 5 menit.<br>"kan tadinya aku ingin berangkat menggunakan bis, tapi ternyata kau mengantarku hehe. lagi pula aku harus mempersiapkan untuk ujian praktek nanti." Luhan sudah selesai dengan sandwichnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.  
>"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengantarku Jong? Apa kau tidak ada kuliah?" tanya Luhan untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya dan lalu duduk di hadapan Jongin.<br>"eh? Emm ani. Aku hanya ingin saja. Kebetulan aku sudah mulai libur hari ini. hehe" jawab Jongin gugup.  
>"aaah begitu, senangnya. jja makanlah. Lebih cepat aku sampai di kampus itu akan lebih baik." Ujar Luhan lalu memberikan sepotong sandwich pada Jongin.<br>"hahaha ne ne. gomawo~ ah ya, kita ke kampus di Gwanak-ro atau di Daehak-ro?" tanya Jongin seraya mengunyak sandwichnya.  
>"kunyah dulu baru berbicara. Kau ini seperti anak kecil Jong hahaha. Tentu saja ke Daehak-ro. Aku fakultas kedokteran~ kalau kau baru ke Gwanak-ro." Jongin terkekeh. Benar juga, dia lupa.<br>"hehe mian, ah~ aku selasai. entah sandwichmu yang terlalu enak atau memang aku yang terlalu lapar Lu haha tapi thanks for the breakfast Lu." hanya butuh waktu 5 menit, Jongin sudah menyelesaikan sandwichnya.  
>"haha kau ini. ne cheonma~" tak lama Luhan pun selesai dengan sandwichnya. Lalu mereka berangkat menuju kampus Luhan.<p>

...

"gomawo Jong, aku tinggal ne? ah hati-hati jalan." Luhan dan Jongin sudah tiba di kampus Luhan. Kampus Jongin dan luhan berbeda lokasi karena fakultas mereka memang berbeda walaupun berada disatu universitas.  
>"ne~ fighting! Semoga ujian praktekmu sukses ne." ucap Jongin tersenyum. Luhan merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Ini aneh, ada apa dengan dadaku? batin Luhan. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersadar oleh waktu dan ikut tersenyum.<br>"heum! Gomawo Jongin. Pai~" lalu Luhan meninggalkan Jongin masuk kedalam gedung kampusnya. 15 menit lagi praktiknya dimulai.

...

"ahhhh tadi itu menegangkan sekali. Harus face to face dengan dosen seperti itu membuatku gugup." Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Tapi beruntung dia berhasil melakukannya dengan baik walaupun gugup.  
>"jinjja, dosen yang tadi mengujiku benar-benar menyeramkan! Untung aku tidak pingsan" Kyungsoo mengeluhkan dosen pengujinya tadi. Luhan terkekeh "haha beruntung tadi yang mengujiku itu miss Hyo. Dia bahkan membantuku karena tadi aku terlalu gugup." Taehyun bersyukur karena dosen pengujinya tadi adalah Miss Kim Hyoyeon. Salah satu dosen yang paling baik se-fakultas. Kyungsoo melengos.<br>"tapi untunglah semuanya sudah selesai. Semoga IP ku tidak turun." Sedikit waswas Juga kalau IPnya akan turun dari semester lalu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Xi Luhan. Kau terlalu merendahkan diri -_-  
>"bunuh aku Jika IPmu turun Lu. itu mustahil. Kau ini jangan meragukan otakmu sendiri. Bahkan para dosen saja mengagumi otak encermu itu." ucap Kyungsoo, Taehyun membenarkannya.<br>"hey, wassup ladies~" tiba-tiba seorang namja bernama Mino bergabung dengan percakapan para gadis tadi.  
>"selalu saja ikut-ikutan." Ujar Taehyun jengkel. Dia sudah hafal benar apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu. Mino mendengus.<br>"hi Deer, bagaimana praktekmu tadi? Sukses?" Mino tidak menghiraukan ucapan Taehyun dan malah mencoba mendekati Luhan seperti biasa.  
>"hmm. semoga saja," jawab Luhan sekenanya. sebenarnya dulu dia pernah tertarik dengan namja ini. ––hey Mino itu tampan, baik, dan pintar. Satu kekurangannya. Mesum. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya orang tertentu saja seperti sahabatnya–– Tapi sahabatnya menyukai namja itu. jadi Luhan mencoba untuk tidak melanjutkan rasa tertariknya.<br>Seulpeohaji ma No No No honjaga anya No no no~ Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae~ "eumm? Jongin?" Luhan sedikit heran saat Jongin menelfonnya.  
>"kenapa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.<br>"Jongin menelfon." Jawab Luhan lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Tertera nomor Jongin disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan.  
>"memangnya kenapa? Angkat saja Lu. siapa tau penting." Kini Taehyun yang berbicara. Lalu Luhan segera mengangkat telfon Jongin. Disana Mino agak sedikit Jengkel dan penasaran siapa yang dibicarakan oleh para gadis didepannya ini.<p>

"yeoboseyo?"

"ah ne, aku baru saja keluar. Wae?"

"eoh? Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"mwo? Jadi kau menungguku sejak tadi?"

"aish kau ini, yasudah aku kesana. Aku tutup ne."

PIP

"ah Kyung, Hyun, mian aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Jongin ternyata sudah menungguku sejak tadi." Ucap Luhan terburu-buru. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Luhan paham dengan apa yang ada difikiran sahabatnya itu. Luhan mendelik.  
>"jangan berfikiran macam-macam Kyung! Kau juga Hyun. Aku tahu isi fikiran kalian. Eumm Mino, mian aku duluan ne. pai-pai." Ucap Luhan lalu segera pergi dari sana. Dia tidak enak pada Jongin yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Mino melihat kepergian Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.<br>"Kyung, Jongin, nugu?" Mino memilih bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Karena Taehyun sepertinya sangat tidak suka padanya.  
>"ah itu Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa Bisnis. Wae?" Mino mengerutkan keningnya.<br>"ada hubungan apa Luhan dengan 'dia'?" tanya Mino mengganti nama Jongin dengan 'dia'. Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas.  
>"eumm entahlah, mereka kenal sejak masa orientasi dulu." jelas Kyungsoo singkat.<br>"ah begitu, mereka tidak... pacaran kan?" tanya Mino lagi.  
>"tidak, eummm setidaknya belum. Tapi dari yang kuperhatikan sepertinya Jongin menyukai Lulu." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.<br>"yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Tae, kami duluan ya Mino. Pai~" Kyungsoo menggaet lengan Taehyun lalu beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Mino.  
>"hmmm. aku harus mengetahui seperti apa wujud makhluk bernama Kim Jongin itu." gumam Mino lalu pergi.<p>

...

"Jong, maaf aku lama." Ujar Luhan yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Dia sedikit berlari tadi. Jongin tersenyum. Menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya agar Luhan duduk.  
>"kau berlari Lu? santai saja. Lagipula aku hanya sedang menikmati udara disini. Ternyata kampus disini nyaman juga. " ujar Jongin. Luhan duduk disamping Jongin. Nafasnya sudah teratur.<br>"tapi untuk apa kau menungguku Jong?" tanya Luhan menatap Jongin heran.  
>"eungg, eobseo. Hanya ingin saja. Aku juga bingung harus melakukan apa. ujianku sudah selesai sejak kemarin dan hari ini aku sudah mulai libur." Jawab Jongin santai. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.<br>"ah, bagaimana ujian praktekmu?" tanya Jongin selanjutnya.  
>"entahalah, aku hanya melakukan sebisaku. Semoga saja hasilnya bagus." Jongin tersenyum kagum. Dia tau benar kecerdasan Luhan yang berada diatas rata-rata. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menyombongnya. Malah rendah diri seperti itu.<br>"kuyakin nilaimu pasti bagus Lu, tenanglah." Ucap Jongin tulus. Luhan tersenyum. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang dia duduki bersama Luhan.  
>"kau sering kemari?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil menatap langit biru yang ditutupi awan putih.<br>"hmm tidak juga, hanya beberapa kali. Wae? Kau suka disini?"Luhan mmutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang sedang tiduran disampingnya.  
>"hmm. Aku suka disini." Jawabnya masih memandangi langit.<br>"emm wae?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan lalu tersenyum.  
>"karena ada kau." Alis Luhan berkerut. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa dia sadari.<br>"eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung. Jongin tersenyum lagi.  
>"haha ani, lupakan saja. Kau sudah makan siang?" Jongin terkekeh. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.<br>"ish menyebalkan! Belum. Kau?" Luhan bersedekap. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya. Tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.  
>"kalau begitu ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar." Ajak Jongin lalu mereka pergi dari sana untuk mengisi perut mereka.<p>

...

Seharian ini Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin hingga sore tadi. Dia merasa sangat nyaman bersama Jongin. Tanpa sadar dia menarik bibirnya tersenyum mengingat hari ini.  
>Seulpeohaji ma No No No honjaga anya No no no~ Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae~ Ponselnya berbunyi. Luhan bergegas meraih ponselnya dan menyudahi lamunannya. Dia lirik layar ponselnya melihat siapa yang menelfon. Nomor baru. Lalu Luhan segera mengangkat telfon itu.<br>"yeoboseyo?"  
>"Luhan?"<br>"ne, aku Luhan. Nuguya?"  
>"ini aku Mino, Deer. kau sedang apa? apa aku mengganggu?"<br>"eh? Mino? Aku baru saja ingin istirahat."  
>"ah jadi aku mengganggu ne?"<br>"tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu, memangnya ada apa? kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau tidak pernah meminta nomorku."  
>"emm itu, aku meminta nomormu pada Seungyoon tadi hehe"<br>"ah begitu, yasudah. Memangnya ada apa menelfon malam-malam Min?"  
>"tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu saja Deer. Emm apa besok kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"<br>"tsk kau ini! eung itu, maaf aku tidak bisa, besok siang aku sudah pulang ke Beijing."  
>"ooh begitu, yasudah tidak apa-apa. hati-hati dijalan ya Deer."<p>

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EH, MWO? BEIJING? CHINA MAKSUDMU DEER? KAU BESOK SUDAH AKAN PULANG KE CHINA?"  
>"aish, telingaku hampir tuli Song Min Ho! Iya besok aku sudah pulang ke Beijing, China. Memangnya kenapa?"<br>"hhh mianhae my Deer, aku shock kau tahu. Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? aku baru saja ingin mendekatimu Deer."  
>"aish anak ini. satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku membuatku merindukan mereka. Mendekatiku? silakan bermimpi Tuan Song. Aku sudah mengantuk, sudah ne?"<br>"kau jahat sekali padaku Deer, besok kau berangkat pukul berapa?"  
>"pukul 12. Wae?"<br>"besok pagi aku ke appartementmu. Selamat malam Deer, nice dream."

PIP

Luhan menatap aneh ponselnya. Mino memutuskan telfon begitu saja. WHAT? Dia bilang besok pagi dia akan kemari? Oh ya tuhan apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otak anak itu. batin Luhan.  
>Merasa pusing, Luhan memilih untuk cuek. Dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menutup matanya. Tapi saat dia mulai terlelap, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.<br>"aish siapa lagi sih!" Luhan menggerutu tapi tetapi meraih ponselnya dan meliriknya sejenak.  
>"Jongin!" sahutnya senang. Entahlah dia menyadarinya atau tidak. Selanjutnya dia langsung menjawab telfon Jongin. Rasa kantuknya menguar pada saat itu juga,<br>"yeoboseyo?"  
>"Lu? kau belum tidur?"<br>"tentu saja belum. Kalau aku sudah tidur mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab telfonmu Jong." Terdengar Jongin terkekeh diseberang sana. Luhan tersenyum.  
>"hehe benar juga. Apa aku mengganggu?"<br>"haha dasar kau ini. tidak, wae?"  
>"eobseo, sepertinya aku akan lebih cepat ke appartementmu Lu. sekitar pukul 9."<br>"eh? W-wae?"  
>"aku hanya ingin saja, memangnya kenapa? Kau sibuk?"<br>"emm itu…. n-ne, a-aku harus berkemas terlebih dahulu Jong."  
>"kalau itu aku bisa membantumu Lu."<br>"eh? Ti-tidak usah. Aku akan dibantu Kyungsoo dan Taehyun."  
>"ah begitu."<br>"kau bisa kemari pukul 11."  
>"benarkah? Oke princess. kau belum mengantuk?"<br>"emm sebenarnya sudah, hehe"  
>"kalau begitu, tidurlah~ jaljjayo Lu. dan emm terima kasih untuk hari ini."<br>"kau juga tidurlah, ini sudah malam. nado gomapta Jongin-ah. Aku tutup ne? selamat malam~"

PIP

Luhan kembali merasakan pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar setiap mendengar suara Jongin di telfon. Tapi mengingat hari semakin malam, dia memulai tidur cantiknya.

...

TOK TOK TOK

Ini baru puku 7 pagi dan Mino sudah berada didepan appartement Luhan. Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu appartement Luhan tapi tidak ada sahutan.

TOK TOK TOK

Dia mencoba mengetuknya sekali lagi. tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan ataupun tanda-tanda pintu tersebut akan dibuka.  
>"aish sebaiknya aku telfon saja" merasa bosan akhirnya Mino mencoba menelfon Luhan.<br>Tuuut tuuut "yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara serak Luhan dari sebrang sana.  
>"Lu, kau baru bangun? Aku sudah ada di depan appartementmu. Bukakan pintunya. Palli."<br>"eh? Ne jamkkanman."  
>PIP Telfonnya dimatikan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Tapi tak lama pintu terbuka. Terlihat olehnya, Luhan dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.<br>"good morning Deer~" sapa Mino semangat. Luhan mempersilakan Mino masuk. "hmm. Masuklah. Aku akan mandi dulu, kau duduk disini saja ne. jangan kemana-mana! Selangkah saja kau bergerak, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini." Ancam Luhan.  
>"kejam sekali. Baiklah baiklah arraseo. Jja mandilah. Dandan yang cantik ne~" ujar Mino lalu memberikan wink Cuma-Cuma nya untuk Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.<br>"tanpa dandan pun aku sudah cantik." Celetuk Luhan. Dia memang agak sedikit dekat dengan Mino jika tidak sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.  
>"ya ya aku tahu itu. cepatlah sana. Kau bau!" ujar Mino menggoda.<br>"dasar tamu tidak tahu diri!" sahut Luhan kesal lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.  
>15 menit kemudian "maaf lama, kau tahu ini masih pukul 7 pagi dan kau mengganggu tidur cantikku!" ucap Luhan kesal. Dia sudah selesai mandi. Lalu menghampiri Mino yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil membawakan namja itu minum. Mino menuruti kata-kata Luhan untuk tidak beranjak satu langkah pun.<br>"hahaha mianhae~ aku hanya ingin menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk melihatmu. Ah bagaimana kalau aku antar ke bandara nanti? Ne ne ne?" Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya.  
>"andwae!" teriak Luhan spontan seraya menggeeng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mino mengerutkan alisnya bingung.<br>"waeyo?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk.  
>"eh? a-ani. Ma-maksudku tidak usah." Jawab Luhan terbata. Mino semakin bingung. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.<br>"Tolong jangan seperti ini Mino. Sebelumnya maaf jika aku terkesan cuek padamu atau mengacuhkanmu di depan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaan sahabatku. Kau tahu? Sahabatku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama. Jadi kumohon berhenti mendekatiku secara berlebihan seperti ini. aku takut sahabatku menuduhku merebutmu. Aku takut..." rasa itu hadir lagi. lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Dia menunduk. Mino bergerak mendekati Luhan.  
>"Deer? Aku paham posisimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. aku tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta pada siapa. aku pun tidak bisa menolak untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Maafkan aku membuatmu sulit. Aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi. tapi boleh aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" ujar Mino bijak. Dia mengangkat wajah Luhan agar melihatnya. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dulu Luhan menyukai Mino. Sifatnya tenang walaupun kadang konyol.<br>Luhan memegang tangan Mino yang berada di pipinya lalu menurunkanya. Dia kembali menunduk.  
>"aku, a-aku menyukaimu. Ta-tapi itu dulu, sebelum sahabatku berkata kalau dia menyukaimu. Sejak itu aku berusaha untuk menghentikan perasaaku." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mino menatapnya sendu. Aku terlambat ternyata. Batin Mino.<br>"lalu, sekarang?"  
>"entahlah, Tidak ada debaran jantung yang berlebihan. Tidak ada rona wajah. Jadi kurasa tidak seperti dulu." Luhan menatap Mino. Terlihat sekali kesedihan dimatanya.<br>"jadi aku benar-benar terlambat hmm?" Mino bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum pedih.  
>"maafkan aku." Mino memandang Luhan lalu tersenyum tulus.<br>"gwaenchana, setidaknya secara teknis kau tidak menolakku. Hanya keaadaan yang membuatmu tidak bisa menyukaiku lagi. benar begitu?" Mino memastikan analisisnya benar.  
>Luhan tersenyum. Entah refleks atau apa, dia memeluk Mino. Mungkin karna dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Mino terkejut saat mendapati Luhan memeluknya. Sontak tubuhnya menegang.<br>"inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat aku menyukaimu. Kau dewasa. Aku tidak akan menyesal pernah menyukaimu. Terima kasih. Dan dari sini pun aku tahu jika pada akhirnya perasaanku dulu padamu tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."  
>"yahh secara teknis aku memang tidak menolakmu. Aku hanya tidak mengizinkanmu untuk masuk lagi kedalam hatiku. Maafkan aku. Tapi kita tetap berteman kan?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mino yang tersenyum.<br>"tentu saja Deer. Tapi bolehkan aku menjadi salah satu sahabatmu? Kata 'sahabat' terdengar lebih intim dibandingkan 'teman' hehe." Luhan tersenyum geli.  
>"kau ini. baiklah. Sekarang kau sahabatku. Eotte?" ujar Luhan seraya menjabat tangan Mino. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi Mino malah memeluk Luhan.<br>"ah~ aku menyayangimu 'sahabat'ku."  
>Biarlah seperti ini. yang terpenting aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan Luhan walaupun hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Deer. Batin Mino.<br>"hei kau ini mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh? Tsk dasar." Ucap Luhan tersadar. Lalu Mino melepaskan pelukannya.  
>"hehehe aku ketahuan." ujarnya seraya mengusap tengkuknya malu karena tertangkap basah.<br>"eh, jadi kau ke Incheon sendiri? Kalau begitu ku antar saja. Tenang, aku tidak ada maksud apapun." Ucap Mino meyakinkan.  
>"ah itu, aku sudah ada yang mengantar Min-ah."<br>"hmm? Nugu?" tanya nya memastikan.  
>"namanya Kim Jongin. Dia mahasiswa di SNU juga seperti kita. Tapi dia jurusan bisnis." Mino terlihat menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang menelisik.<br>"jadi, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan namja itu?" tanyanya seperti mengintrogasi. Luhan memasang raut bingung.  
>"maksudmu? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." jawab Luhan seadanya.<br>"hhh yasudah kalau begitu. Ah karena sekarang kau adalah sahabatku, jadi aku meminta belas kasihanmu untuk memberiku sarapan karena aku belum sarapan tadi." Mino berdiri dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Luhan ikut berdiri.  
>"kau ini menyusahkan saja lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari pagi-pagi buta." Ujar Luhan kesal tapi dia berjalan kedapur diikuti oleh Mino.<br>"belajarlah terbiasa Deer. Karena mulai saat ini aku akan selalu menyusahkanmu." Ucap Mino enteng seraya tersenyum. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

...

"semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan Deer, nikmatilah liburanmu dan cepatlah kembali kemari. Aku takut otakmu membeku karena terlalu lama tidak digunakan. hahaha" Mino mengejek.  
>"aish anak ini! ne ne arra~" jawab Luhan malas.<br>"jangan lupakan aku eoh! Jika aku merindukanmu, aku akan menelfonmu, dan nanti kirimkan account skypemu padaku." Ucap Mino sarkastik.  
>"ya ya ya! Kau kira kau siapaku eoh?" ujar Luhan jengkel "aku sahabatmu." Sahut Mino santai. Luhan mendelik.<br>"aish menyebalkan. Iya iya nanti ku kirimkan. Cepat sana. Kau jadi pulang tidak?"  
>"kau mengusirku? Baiklah, aku memang tidak diharapkan. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu Luhan-ssi, annyeong." Mino mendramatisir. Dia berakting sedih lalu pura-pura beranjak untuk pergi dari appartemen Luhan.<br>"hei hei bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aish jinjja! Ya! Jamkkanman!" Luhan termakan akting Mino. Dia menahan Mino yang sudah berada di ambang pintu appartemennya. Mino tersenyum saat tangan Luhan menarik lengannya.  
>"mianhae~ jangan seperti itu. aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku Song Min Ho." "ne, nado mianhae. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang Deer. ah~ aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Farewell Hug?" Luhan sedikit terkejut tapi selanjutnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.<br>Mino ikut tersenyum dan segera memeluk Luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan Mino dan mengusap-usap punggung namja itu. dia sangat tahu Mino masih berharap padanya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin dan tidak bisa kembali merajut perasaannya pada Mino. "hei bro, aku hanya pergi ke China selama 2 bulan. Kau terlalu cengeng iwh" ujar Luhan sedikit menggoda Mino. Mino lalu melepaskan pelukannya.  
>"lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau merindukanku, kau akan menelfonku." Lanjutnya. Mino tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Luhan.<br>"arraseo~ yasudah, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa rindukan aku~ paipai Deer."  
>CUP Luhan terkejut. Mino mencium kening Luhan lembut. Lalu dia benar-benar pergi. Luhan memegang dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya. Normal.<br>"mianhae Mino-ya. Jantungku sudah tidak bereaksi padamu lagi." selanjutnya Luhan kembali masuk kedalam appartemennya untuk sekedar merapikan dandanannya. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan datang.

...

TOK TOK TOK

"ne~ jamkkanman~" teriak Luhan ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.  
>"Jongin? Kau sudah datang?" sapa Luhan saat melihat Jongin berdiri didepan pintunya. Jonging tersenyum.<br>"hai Lu, hehe" ujar Jongin tertawa kikuk.  
>"masuk lah," ajak Luhan. Lalu Jongin masuk ke dalam appartemen Luhan.<br>"kau sudah selesai berkemas Lu?" tanya Jongin basa-basi. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.  
>"hmm. Sudah. Hanya tinggal berangkat saja. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang. Hanya satu travel bag dan tas jinjing. Barangku di rumah masih banyak hehe"<br>"kau ingin minum apa Jong?" tanya Luhan.  
>"ah tidak perlu. Eh maksudku nanti saja. Emm aku belum haus." Jelas Jongin gugup. Entah kenapa dia terlihat kikuk sekali hari ini di depan Luhan. Padahal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja.<br>"kau kenapa Jong? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir saat melihat Jongin sedikit pucat dan berkeringat.  
>"eh? ti-tidak. Gwaenchanayo~ emm aku ingin ke kamar mandi Lu." Jongin benar-benar gugup. Luhan semakin bingung.<br>"ah begitu, kamar mandinya di sebelah dapur. Neon, Jeongmal gwaenchana?" ujar Luhan semakin khawatir.  
>"kalau kau sakit sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Jong. Aku bisa ke bandara sendiri." Lanjutnya.<br>"eh? ani ani. Nan jeongmal gwaenchanta. aku hanya perlu ke kamar mandi." Jelas Jongin. Nadanya sudah tidak segugup tadi.  
>"geurae, mau ku antar?"<br>"tidak perlu, aku sendiri saja."  
>Jongin langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Saat dia sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dia menghembuskan nafas lega.<br>"hhh~ ige mwoya! Aish memalukan sekali!" ujar Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya untuk menghilangkan gugup "tenang Kim Jongin. Kau hanya perlu berbicara. Huhhh ini lebih sulit dibandingkan presentasi dihadapan dosen." Selanjutnya dia keluar dan kembali ke ruang tamu.  
>"kau sudah selasai? Ini Jong, minumlah." Luhan tersenyum. Membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman "ah ne, gomapta." kai menenggak minumnya hingga habis.<br>"emm Lu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Jongin terlihat lebih serius. Luhan mengerjapkan Deer eyesnya bingung.  
>"heum? Mueoseul? Malhae malhae~" sahut Luhan semangat. Jongin kembali gugup melihat respon Luhan.<br>"hajiman, yaksokdeulhaji jeone." Tapi, sebelumnya berjanjilah.  
>"eotteon yaksok?" janji apa?<br>"kau tidak akan menjauhiku. Dan kau tidak akan marah padaku." Jelas Jongin ragu.  
>"emm tergantung apa yang kau katakan. tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan melakukannya. Palli malhae~" Luhan sepertinya penasaran.<br>"jangan seperti itu. kau membuatku gugup Lu." ujar Jongin jujur.  
>"heum? Kenapa kau harus gugup?" tanya Luhan polos dengan wajah innocentnya.<br>"karena aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin tanpa dia sadari. Sedangkan Luhan yang terkejut terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Seakan baru sadar, Jongin menutup mulutnya.  
>Kim Jongin Babo! Rutuknya dalam hati.<br>mereka terdiam. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Luhan yang masih terdiam. Dan Kai yang mulai jengah dengan suasana awkward yang dia ciptakan. Sebenarnya Luhan sedang berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya.  
>"ekhm. Lu. apa kau marah padaku? Emm biar kuperjelas sekali lagi dan selanjutnya kau boleh marah padaku jika kau ingin."<br>"sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku merasakan perasaan ini padamu Lu. Sebelumnya aku berfikir kalau ini hanya perasaan seperti halnya teman biasa. Tapi hatiku seperti berkata lain. Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu aku mulai yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi, aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya karena aku takut kau akan menjauhiku. Tapi semakin lama dadaku terasa semakin sesak." Jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.  
>"Aku tidak bisa memendam semuanya seorang diri. aku ingin membaginya bersamamu Lu. aku menerima semua keputusanmu. tapiaku berharap kau tidak akan menjauhiku dan kita tetap berteman walaupun nanti perasaanmu tidak sejalan denganku."<br>"saranghae Luhan, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Jongin Final. Luhan masih terlalu shock menerima 2 pengakuan hari ini. tadi pagi Mino, dan sekarang Jongin. Tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kalau dengan Mino tadi dia merasa biasa saja. Tapi sekarang, saat Jongin yang mengatakannya, perutnya seakan bergejolak. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.  
>"Lu? kumohon bicaralah. Kalau pengakuanku membuatmu tak nyaman, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya padamu." Ujar Jongin lagi karena merasa Luhan enggan untuk berbicara. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menetralkan detak janutngnya dan siap untuk berbicara.<br>"aku akan menjawabnya. Sekarang." Ucap Luhan mantap setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya.  
>"tidak perlu dipaksakan Lu, kau boleh menjawab jika kau sudah siap untuk menjawab." Jelas Jongin. Dia tidak mau Luhan menjawab hanya karna terpaksa.<br>"tidak, aku akan benar-benar menjawabnya sekarang dan ini bukan keterpaksaan Jong." Jongin menatap Luhan lekat. Yeoja itu bersungguh-sungguh.  
>"dengar. Sejujurnya aku terkejut kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Yahh kau tahu, saat teman dekatmu menyatakan cintanya padamu. tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh saat aku bersamamu. Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kini aku sudah benar-benar yakin. Aku yakin jika perasaanku sejalan denganmu."<br>"ne? jadi maksudmu–" Jongin tak bisa berbicara lagi. kini dia yang shock. Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup.  
>"aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Ujar Luhan malu-malu. Dia menunduk. Dia benar-benar malu.<br>"b-bisakah kau ucapkan sekali lagi Lu? a-aku– aku takut salah dengar." Sungguh Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tapi ternyata...  
>"Kim Jong In, aku juga mencintaimu. Oh ayolah Jong, aku benar-benar malu jika harus mengulangnya lagi." ucap Luhan bercampur antara malu dan jengkel. Pipinya merona saat ini. benar-benar manis.<br>"Saranghae Luhan! Jeongmal Saranghae!" ujar Jongin girang dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Wajahnya merona hebat saat ini. lucu sekali.  
>"jadi sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Jongin lagi. hanya untuk memastikan. Luhan mengangguk malu. "gomawo Lu, gomawo." Jongin kembali memeluk Luhan tapi langsung dilepasnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum manis.<br>"emm, Jong, kufikir ini sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Ucap Luhan ragu. Sungguh dia sekarang merasa enggan untuk segera berangkat ke bandara. Dia masih ingin berada di dekat kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Jongin pun begitu.  
>"mulai sekarang panggil aku jonginnie atau chagi Lu, arrachi?" ujar Jongin tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.<br>"hhh aku masih ingin bersama denganmu chagi, jinjja, bahkan baru saja kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kita sudah harus berpisah." Lanjut Jongin sendu. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Dia arahkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin lalu mengusap lembut pipi Jongin seraya tersenyum. Jongin menatap wajah cantik Luhan, dapat dilihat pada matanya menyiratkan ketidak relaan.  
>"maafkan aku chagi, lagipula tidak akan lama. hanya 2 bulan." Luhan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak yakin bagaimana dia menjalani 2 bulan itu tanpa Jongin.<br>Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada dipipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu mencium tangan Luhan lembut. Secara refleks Luhan pun memejamkan matanya.  
>"baiklah, kajja kita berangkat." Ucap Jongin selanjutnya. Membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Tapi dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke incheon.<p>

...

"chagi, ingat. Sekarang kau sudah punya aku. Jangan coba-coba melirik namja lain disana arra?" ujar Jongin seraya mencubit pelan hidung Luhan. Luhan terkekeh kecil.  
>"heum, aku tidak berjanji. Jika pria disana lebih tampan dan seksi mungkin aku akan mendekatinya." Sahut Luhan menggoda Jongin. Jongin tau Luhan sedang berusaha untuk menggodanya.<br>"begitu heum? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan langsung terbang ke Beijing dan membunuh namja sialan yang sudah membuatmu berpaling dariku." ucap Jongin penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.  
>"hahaha dasar kau ini. kalau itu membuatmu menyusulku ke Beijing, sepertinya akan benar-benar ku lakukan." ujar Luhan terkekeh.<br>"coba saja kalau kau berani rusa nakal!" Jongin yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Luhan pelan.  
>"appo!" Ucap Luhan manja.<br>"eh? mianhae chagiya" Jongin mengusap-usap pipi Luhan.

CUP

Dan mengecupnya singkat. Luhan terkejut. Wajahnya kembali merona. "eotte? Sudah tidak sakit lagi?"Luhan menunduk malu. Lalu mengangguk.  
>"Chagi, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu? sebagai salam perpisahan." Jongin bertanya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan alisnya bertau. Bingung.<br>"emm maksudku untuk salam perpisahan sementara kita. Boleh ya?" lanjut Jongin lagi. Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
>"apa yang kau mau?" tanya Luhan lembut.<br>"kiss" cicit Jongin. Suaranya sangat pelan yang tentu saja tidak bisa terdengar jelas oleh Luhan. Dia sebenarnya ragu meminta ini pada Luhan dan juga malu.  
>"heum? Apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.<br>"emm tidak, tidak jadi chagi. Kha~ nanti kau tertinggal pesawat." Ucap Jongin dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Luhan pun mengikuti perkataan Jongin.  
>"yasudah, aku pergi ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. sangat manis. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum.<br>"ne chagi, kau juga. Semoga kau cepat kembali kemari. Hubungi aku segera saat kau sudah sampai di Beijing arrachi?"  
>"arraseo~"<br>"ah dan juga jangan sampai tidak menghubungiku dalam satu hari. Aktifkan selalu skypemu walaupun kau sedang tidur. Aku akan menghubungimu lewat skype setiap pagi dan malam. Apa kau terganggu dengan hal itu chagi?"  
>"ani, arraseo. Ponsel dan skypeku akan selalu aktif, dan aku akan menghubungimu saat aku sudah sampai di Beijing. Jangan khawati Jonginnie, percayalah padaku."<br>"bukannya aku tidak percaya padammu chagi, tapi aku takut merindukanmu. Yasudah. Sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan Luhannie."  
>"kau juga Jonginnie. Annyeong~"<br>Luhan lalu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan membalikkan badannya untuk segera masuk untuk check in. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba Jongin memanggilnya. Secara refleks dia membalikkan badannya. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung menarik lengannya dan–

CHU~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir mereka hanya menempel. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut, mulai bisa menerima perlakuan Jongin. Dia tidak marah sama sekali. Jongin adalah namjachingunya, kenapa dia harus marah. Sedangkan Jongin memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa dan tekstur lembut bibir Luhan.  
>Tak lama kemudian Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu mengusap lembut bibir yang baru saja dia rasakan itu.<br>"aku akan sangat merindukanmu chagi."  
>"nado Jonginnie."<br>"jja, pergilah. Saranghae Chagiya."  
>"nado saranghae Jonginnie."<br>Selanjutnya Luhan benar-benar pergi. Dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang. Memastikan Jongin masih disana sampai dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat namja itu lagi.

...

"ni hao mama~ Lulu sudah sampai di bandara. Siapa yang menjemputku?"

"hehe, iya iya mama. Jadi siapa yang menjemput Lulu ma?"

"ah begitu, hao ba. Lalu mana anak itu ma? Lulu tidak mau menunggu lama ma, Lulu lelah~"

"iya iya ma duibuqi. Gege memangnya dimana? Apa dia sudah sampai ma?"

"yasudah Lulu tunggu. Lulu tutup ya ma, Zai jian mama."

PIP

Luhan beranjak ke deretan kursi yang kosong di tengah hiruk pikuk aktifitas yang sedang terjadi di bandara internasional kota Beijing. Dia mendudukkan bokongnya disana. Badannya terasa lelah sekali. Tapi dia langsung teringat sesuatu dan langsung merogoh ponselnya lagi untuk menelfon seseorang.  
>"yeoboseyo? Lu? kau sudah sampai chagi?"<br>"ne, aku baru saja sampai di bandara Jonginnie. Aku lelah~"  
>"kau dijemput siapa? Istirahatlah jika kau lelah nae cheonsa~"<br>"tadi mama bilang padaku yifan gege yang menjemputku. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga terlihat. Heum, arraseo~ kau sedang apa Jonginnie?"  
>"tunggulah sebentar lagi chagi, mungkin terkena macet. Kau sudah makan? Sejak kau pergi yang kulakukan hanya memandangi ponselku untuk menunggu telfon darimu Lulu."<br>"ne baby. Tadi di atas pesawat aku sudah makan, bagaimana denganmu? Tsk, kau ini ada-ada saja."  
>"aku tadi sudah chagi. Hhh~! Bahkan baru saja berpisah 2 jam tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu chagiya~ bogosipheo~"<br>"nado bogosipheo Jong–"  
>"XIAO LU!" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya. Refleks dia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan menemukan seonggok tubuh yang tinggi menjulang tak jauh darinya. Kemudian Luhan langsung menghampiri orang itu.<br>"gege!" ujarnya girang lalu menghambur memeluk gegenya.  
>"ni hao ma Lu? " tanya Yifan –gege Luhan– seraya membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.<br>"wo hen hao, ni ne?" aku baik-baik saja, kau bagaimana?  
>"wo hen hao Lu. ayo kita pulang. Ku yakin kau sangat lelah." Ujar Yifan lalu mengangkat koper Luhan dan berjalan mendahului Luhan.<br>"ah deng yixiar ge," tunggu sebentar.  
>Luhan kemudian kembali beralih pada ponselnya yang masih menyala.<br>"Jonginnie, mianhae aku harus mneutup telfonnya sekarang. Yifan ge sudah datang."  
>"ah geurae, arraseo~ Qing ni xiao xin baby, wo ai ni~"<br>"eh? kau bisa bahasa mandarin Jong?"  
>"ani, aku lihat di internet tadi hehe. Yasudah kau sudah sangat merindukan keluargamu. Saranghae Lu Han"<br>"haha kau ini, yasudah. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ne? nado saranghae Kim Jongin."  
>PIP "Shui?"siapa?. tanya Yifan –gege Luhan. "rahasia. Ayo pulang ge, aku lelah~" ucap Luhan manja. Dia selalu seperti itu pada gegenya.<br>"hhh hao ba. Ayo" Sahut Yifan lalu menggandeng Luhan untuk pulang.

...

"mama~ baba~ Lulu pulang~"  
>"akhirnya kau pulang juga sayang. Mama sangat merindukan anak mama yang cantik ini. astaga kau terlihat lebih kurus sayang. Apa kau tertekan disana? Apa kau tidak makan yang cukup? Kau harus banyak makan selama kau dirumah sayang."<br>"ish mama, Lulu baik-baik saja. Lulu juga sangat merindukan mama. Baba dimana ma?"  
>"babamu masih di kantor sayang, setelah meetingnya selesai babamu akan segera pulang. Kau istirahatlah dulu, pasti kau sangat lelah. Yifan~ bawakan koper meimeimu ya sayang."<br>"iya ma"  
>"Maafkan mama Lu, mama harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting di rumah sakit. Tidak apa kan?"<br>"tidak apa ma, ada Yifan ge disini."  
>"yasudah. Yifan, jangan pergi keluar mengerti?"<br>"aku mengerti ma, lagi pula aku juga merindukan anak ini"  
>"eeeh jinjja?"<br>"ne, jeongmal~" "hei hei, jangan gunakan bahasa korea. Mama tidak mengerti."  
>"haha dui bu qi mama. Lulu hanya mengetes Yifan ge saja ma."<br>"yassudah pergilah ke kamarmu. Mama harus pergi sekarang. Wanshang jian sayang."  
>"xiaoxin mama"<br>Setelah percakapan singkat itu, nyonya Xi segera pergi karena tugas dadakan sedangkan Luhan dan Yifan langsung beranjak ke kamar Luhan. Yifan, anak pertama keluarga Xi. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di korea sejak senior high school. Setelah lulus dia kembali ke china. Lalu memutuskan pergi ke kanada untuk melanjutkan studynya. Maka dari itu dia menguasai 3 bahasa. Mandarin, korea dan inggris. Sejak Luhan pindah ke seoul untuk kuliah, dia dan Yifan sering berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea.  
>"kau lelah Lu?"<br>"hmm sangat ge. Lulu kira gege masih di kanada."  
>"aku sudah libur sejak seminggu yang lalu. Baru 4 hari aku dirumah."<br>"ah gege masih dengan Taozi kan? Bagaimana kabarnya ge?"  
>"heum. Baru saja kemarin aku ke rumahnya. Saat aku bilang padanya kalau kau akan pulang, matanya langsung berbinar."<br>"ah jinjja? Lulu sangat merindukannya. Besok Lulu akan kerumahnya."  
>"heum, pergilah. Emmm ngomong-ngomong, sekarang siapa pacarmu Lu?"<br>"ah itu, hehe namanya Kim Jongin ge."  
>"Apa kelebihannya?"<br>"gege jangan seperti itu. aku mencintainya dia juga mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup ge."  
>"tapi gege perlu tahu sayang."<br>"hhh arraseo. Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa jurusan bussines administration di universitasku. Tampan, baik, pintar, dan dia pacarku."  
>"pilihan yang bagus. Baiklah, lanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya. gege merestuimu."<br>"dengan ataupun tanpa restu gege, Lulu akan tetap berhubungan dengan Jongin."  
>"iish dasar adik yang tidak berbakti pada gegenya."<br>"memangnya Lulu peduli? Wlee! Sudah ah Lulu ingin mandi dulu ge."  
>"kau mengusir gegemu yang tampan ini?"<br>"cih lebih tampan Jonginku daripada gege. Sudah sana Lulu ingin mandi. gege ingin mengintipku mandi hah?"  
>"untuk apa aku mengintip, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat."<br>DUGH "awww ya! sakit Lu!"  
>"Lulu tidak peduli. Sudah cepat sanaaaa"<br>"iya iyaaaa ish berisik sekali. Aku ada dikamarku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

...

Sebelum pergi mandi, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kabar pada Mino bahwa dia sudah sampai di Beijing mengingat tadi Mino menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi anak itu. Selanjutnya dia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

1 BULAN KEMUDIAN "akh, dui bu qi." Ucap Luhan refleks saat dia menyenggol seseorang. Dia terjatuh. Luhan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dari mini market yang tak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya.  
>"Maaf kau jadi terjatuh." Ujar orang itu lalu membantu Luhan berdiri.<br>"bushi, salahku tadi tidak sengaja menyenggolmu dan malah aku yang terjatuh." Ucap Luhan langsung. Memang dia yang salah.  
>"mei guanxi." Tidak masalah.<br>"xie xie" ucap Luhan setelah dia berdiri. Orang itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"wo jiao Sehun, Oh Sehun."<p>

.

.

.

.

.

?

A/N :  
>Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun~ Gina balik dengan FF yang selalu membosankan :V Jujur aja gina kalo baca ulang FF gina sendiri emang bosen pas baca kalo lebih dari 2 kali soalnya alurnya ya gitu-gitu aja + ga ada konflik. gina ga suka konflik, gina cinta damai? wkwk tapi yaaa daripada udah dibikin terus Cuma disimpen, kan jadi gimanaaaa gitu /apasih.  
>Gina sih pengennya bikin one shoot tp kepanjangan -_- ini aja udah panjang banget, palingan yang baca mabok abis bacanya wkwkwk ini sih masih ada lanjutannya, kalo ga two shoot ya paling Three Shoot.  
>Kalo responnya bagus, Gina lanjut. kalo ga, yaaaa gimana nanti aja.<br>Makasih yang udah mau baca. Usahakan review ya :'3 Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Realize the Feeling

2nd Chapter

Gina Present

.

.

.

**warning : ada sedikit adegan tak sononoh, ga suka skip aja ;)**

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"akh, _dui bu qi." _ Ucap Luhan refleks saat dia menyenggol seseorang. Dia terjatuh. Luhan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dari mini market yang tak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya.

"Maaf kau jadi terjatuh." Ujar orang itu lalu membantu Luhan berdiri.

"bushi, salahku tadi tidak sengaja menyenggolmu dan malah aku yang terjatuh." Ucap Luhan langsung. Memang dia yang salah.

"_mei guanxi._" _Tidak masalah._

"_xie xie_" ucap Luhan setelah dia berdiri. Orang itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"_wo jiao Sehun, Oh Sehun. Ni jiao shenme mingzi_?" _namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. siapa namamu?_

"kau orang Korea? Ah, wo Jiao Luhan." Ucap Luhan lalu menjabat tangan Sehun. mereka berjalan sambil berkenalan.

"heum. Apa kau..?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"aniyo, aku warga China asli. Tapi aku kuliah di Korea. SNU." Jawab Luhan antusias.

"woah daebak. Hyung ku juga kuliah disana, tapi dia sudah semester 5. kalau aku sedang berlibur disini. Dirumah nenekku. Aku masih SMA hehe apa kau juga sedang berlibur emmm noona?" tanya Sehun ragu. Dia bingung harus memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona atau jiejie. Luhan tersenyum. Dia mengerti kebingungan Sehun.

"panggil aku sesukamu. Ah jinjja? Fakultas apa? Ne, aku sedang libur akhir semester sekarang." Sehun mengangguk.

"kalau aku tidak salah, hyungku kedokteran. kapan noona kembali ke korea? Mungkin nanti di korea kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"kalau begitu hyungmu seniorku. Aku juga di fakultas kedokteran. mungkin satu bulan lagi. emm boleh saja. Eh, kau mau kemana? Apakah kita satu arah?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Sehun berjalan mengikuti arah nya.

"heum, sepertinya begitu. Aku juga ke arah sana. eh? Jinjja? Kalau begitu nanti aku tanyakan pada hyungku, siapa tau dia kenal dengan noona hehe." Luhan mengangguk.

"emm noona,"

"ne?"

"bolehkan aku minta Uname weibo mu? Hehe"

"berikan saja nomor telfonmu, nanti aku akan mengirimkan uname weiboku lewat pesan."

Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sehun. lalu Sehun mengetikkan nomornya lalu mensave nomorya itu.

"nama kontakku di ponsel noona OSH. Tidak apa kan?"

"tidak masalah."

"apa noona akan kesana? Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Aku harus belok kanan."

"ah begitu, baiklah. Xiaoxin Sehun."

"kau juga noona."

Lalu mereka berpisah disana. Perkenalan sekedarnya. _Untuk menambah teman tidak masalah kan?_ Batin Luhan.

...

"mama, Lulu sudah pulang~ Lulu ke kamar ya ma? Kantung belanjaannya Lulu letakkan di dapur." Ujar Luhan sedikit lantang.

"iya sayang, nanti biar mama yang bereskan~" sahut sang mama dari arah kamar mandi.

...

Luhan tiba di kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan merindukan Jongin. Dia merogoh ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kakao talk. Lalu dia mengetikkan sesuatu.

Lululuuu : Jonginnie, bogosipheo~

KimJongHan : nado~ kau dari mana saja baby? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi.

Lululuuu : mianhae, aku baru saja selesai berbelanja. Mama tadi menyuruhku untuk membeli keperluan dapur di mini market dekat sini.

KimJongHan : gwaenchana baby, apa kau lelah?

Lululuuu : ani, wae?

KimJongHan : eobseo~ emm aku merindukanmu baby.

Lululuuu : nado Chagi, tadi kau sudah mengatakannya.

KimJongHan : aniya. Maksudku emm aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin menciummu. aku merindukan bibir lembutmu baby.

Sontak wajah Luhan merona. Kini Luhan menyadari kalau Jongin itu mesum.

Lululuuu : ish kau ini. dasar mesum!

KimJongHan : aku hanya mesum padamu baby.

Lululuuu : aishh anak ini.

KimJongHan : maukah kau berselca untukku baby? Aku benar-benar tersiksa sekarang. Jebal~

Lululuuu : baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne

_Klik_

_Sending picture_

Lululuuu : eotte? Mianhae aku berantakan

KimJongHan : ani, kau terlihat sangat sexy baby. Apa kau sengaja eoh?

Lululuuu : mwo? Aniyo!

KimJongHan : hahaha aku mau satu lagi. tapi buat dirimu se sexy mungkin baby.

Lululuuu : MWO? ANDWAE~

KimJongHan : jebalyo~

Lululuuu : andwae! Aku tidak bisa seperti itu Jonginnie~

KimJongHan : kau bisa baby, ayolah. Untukku.

Lululuuu : baiklah. tapi jangan sampai orang lain melihat fotoku arraseo?

KimJongHan : pasti baby, aku tidak akan rela ada orang lain melihat foto sexy mu.

Lululuuu : tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bingung.

KimJongHan : buka bajumu, cukup pakai bra dan celana dalammu saja chagi.

Lululuuu : mwoya? Aku malu~

KimJongHan : aku ini kekasihmu BabyLu. Kenapa kau harus malu.

Lululuuu : hhh~ arraseo arraseo. Jamkkanman.

Luhan bangkit lalu mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. '_aish kenapa dia menjadi sangat mesum seperti ini. ya tuhan aku sangat malu.'_ Batin Luhan berteriak. Kini benar-benar hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dia mulai berselca ria. Setelah memilih foto yang terbaik, diapun kembali membuka aplikasi kakao talknya dan mengirim pesan pada Jongin.

Lululuuu : aku sudah selesai.

KimJongHan : jinjja? Mana? Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Lululuuu : aish dasar mesum!

KimJongHan : biarkan saja, mana chagi? Cepatlah kirimkan padaku.

Lululuuu : ish sabar Jonginnie.

KimJongHan : hehe arra baby,

_Sending picture_

Lululuuu : eotte? Aku tahu itu sangat jelek. T.T"

KimJongHan : kau tahu baby?

Lululuuu : heum?

KimJongHan : sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras seketika.

Lululuuu : eoh? Maksudmu? Apanya Jonginnie?

KimJongHan : kejantananku

Luhan kembali merona akibat ucapan vulgar Jongin. Dan dia benar-benar malu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya menjadi panas.

KimJongHan : baby? Kau masih disana? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?

Lululuuu : ne aku disini. Mianhae. Gara-gara aku kau jadi tersiksa.

KimJongHan : gwaenchana baby, lupakan saja. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula hehe. Kau sedang apa?

Lululuuu : aku sedang mengetikkan chat untukmu chagi. Wae?

KimJongHan : aish kau ini. kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang baby. Mungkin nanti malam aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lewat skype seperti biasa.

Lululuuu : eodi? waeyo Jonginnie?

KimJongHan : aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Karna keadaan tidak memunginkan. Mianhae BabyLu. Tapi aku janji aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu.

Lululuuu : hhh baiklah, jaga dirimu chagi, saranghae~

KimJongHan : arraseo Baby, nado saranghae~

Sedikit kecewa memang, karena Jongin tidak akan menghubunginya malam ini. tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Luhan tidak mau dan dia pun tidak bisa egois. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Sehun. orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Dia berjanji untuk mengirimkan Uname weibonya pada anak itu. dia langsung mengirimi pesan pada Sehun. dan tak butuh waktu lama, Sebuah pesan balasan dari Sehun pun masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

><p>From : OSH<p>

_Gomawo noona, kukira noona tidak jadi menghubungiku :3_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun. Sehun terlihat masih bersifat kekanakkan. Tapi Luhan menyukainya. maksudnya Luhan menyukai sifat Sehun yang terlihat seperti apa adanya. Bukan sok jaim. Dia pun langsung membalas pesan Sehun.

* * *

><p>To : OSH<p>

_Aku selalu menepati ucapanku_

* * *

><p><em>Sehun's side<em>

"omo! Omo! Lulu noona ternyata membalas pesanku. Ya tuhan aku harus membalasnya bagaimana?"

"apa aku harus bersikap sok jaim? Atau bagaimana? Aish aku bingung"

Setelah berfikir selama beberapa menit akhirnya dia mulai membalas pesan Luhan tadi.

* * *

><p>To : Lulu noona<p>

_Aku suka gayamu noona :3 noona sedang apa? apakah aku mengganggu? Ah apakah noona punya ID Kakao Talk? Emm sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya nona? Mianhae :$_

* * *

><p>Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena menunggu balasan dari Luhan. Tak lama ponsel yang berada digenggamannya bergetar. Dan benar saja, itu pesan balasan dari Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.<p>

* * *

><p>From : Lulu noona<p>

_Tidak, aku hanya sedang istirahat saja._

_Ne, aku punya. Wae? Kau periksa saja di kontak katalk mu, aku juga menggunakan nomor ini di katalk._

_Gwaenchana Sehun-ah, tidak perlu sungkan_

* * *

><p>Setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Luhan, Sehun langsung membuka aplikasi kakao talknya. Dan benar, di kontaknya sudah ada Luhan dengan ID 'Lululuuu'. <em>Uname yang imut<em> fikir Sehun. Karena merasa akan lebih praktis, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengirim Chat pada Luhan melalui kakao talk untuk membalas pesan Luhan tadi.

OhSehun : ni hao noona, kurasa lebih nyaman lewat chat saja. Tidak apa kan? Hehehe

Lululuuu : ne kufikir juga begitu /wink/

OhSehun : aigoo, kau tau aku meleleh noona kekeke

Lululuuu : eh? wae?

OhSehun : noona _hen pioliang :$_

Lululuuu : xiexie /lol/ kau jago menggombal ternyata Hun-ah? hahaha

OhSehun : /lol/ ani noona, hanya sesekali hehe

Lululuuu : emm hun, kurasa kita lanjutkan nanti ne? aku lelah ingin istirahat.

OhSehun : ah begitu, yasudah istirahatlah. Zai jian jiejie /wink/

Sehun murung. Dia belum puas berbicara dengan Luhan sebenarnya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. karena bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, dia akhirnya memilih untuk bermain psp kesayangannya.

_..._

"yeoboseyo hyung? Aku sudah tiba. Kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. Bagaimana Luhan?"

"_Kurasa Luhan sedang di kamarnya, apa rencanamu?"_

"emm kurasa aku langsung memberitahu Luhan saja hyung."

"_yasudah kalau begitu, sukses Kai!"_

"ne, gomapta Kris Hyung."

...

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

ponsel Luhan bergetar. Dan itu sukses mengganggu mimpi indahnya berama Jongin. Setelah menyudahi chat dengan Sehun, Luhan memang berniat untuk tidur tadi dan akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur hingga getaran ponselnya mengusik tidur cantiknya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon, dia langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut dan menjawabnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_ni hao baby, kau sedang apa?"_

"eh? Jonginnie?"

Luhan terkejut menjauhkan telfonnya sejenak dari telinganya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfon. Benar itu dari Jonginnya.

"_ne, ini aku baby. Kenapa kau heran begitu?"_

"ah ani, kau bilang tadi kau sibuk? Aku tadinya sedang tidur hehe"

"_heum. Itu tadi. Sekarang aku sudah tidak sibuk lagi, aku sudah selesai. Apa aku mengganggummu sayang?"_

"baguslah kalau begitu. Ani ani. Kurasa tidurku sudah cukup banyak selama liburan ini. kau tau? Aku merasa berat badanku naik."

"_hahaha jinjja? Tadi di foto selcamu tadi kau terlihat baik-baik saja baby."_

"benarkah? Syukurlah~ lalu sekarang kau sedang apa Jongie?"

"_aku sedang menelfon kekasihku tercinta. Wae?"_

"ish kau!"

"_hahaha apa kau sibuk sayang?"_

"aniyo, wae?"

"_ini tentang hadiah yang kau janjikan tadi, bisa kau datang ke jade palace hotel baby? aku menitipkan hadiahku pada seseorang disana."_

"eh? kau serius Jongie?"

"_tentu baby"_

"apa harus aku yang kesana?"

"_waeyo baby? kau kau tidak mau hadiah dariku?"_

"aniii, a-aku errrr"

"_kau... takut sayang?"_

"emm n-ne."

"_tidak apa baby, percaya padaku."_

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap dulu Jongie. Katakan pada temanmu itu aku akan sampai disana 30 menit lagi."

"_arraseo~ semakin cepat kau datang akan semakin bagus. Kalau begitu aku tutup ne? saranghae my BabyLu~"_

"nado saranghae my BabyJongie"

PIP

Luhan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke Jade Palace Hotel untuk mengambil hadiah dari kekasihnya itu. sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan hadiah apapun dari kekasihnya. jika boleh meminta, satu-satunya hadiah yang dia inginkan dari Jongin adalah waktu. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongin. Skype setiap pagi dan malam belum cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada Namja itu. tapi dia bisa apa? dia masih ingin menghabiskan liburannya di Beijing dan Jongin pun sepertinya sibuk disana.

...

20 menit berlalu, Luhan sudah tiba di lobbi jade Palace Hotel. Dia kembali menghubungi Jongin.

"aku sudah tiba di lobbi hotel Jongie, bagaimana temanmu?"

"_kau langsung saja ke kamarnya sayang, kamar nomor 420. Dia sedang tidak bisa keluar."_

"ah begitu, baiklah. Aku tutup ne?"

"_tunggu baby,"_

"eh? ada apa Jongie?"

"_saranghaeyoooooo Luhan!"_

"hahaha nado saranghae Kim Jongin!"

PIP

Luhan memutus sambungan telfon mereka lalu mulai beranjak dari lobbi untuk mencari kamar nomor 420. Itu tandanya dia harus naik lift ke lantai 4. Tak perlu waktu lama, dia sudah menemukan kamar yang disebutkan oleh Jongin tadi.

TOK TOK TOK

Lalu perlahan pintu itu terbuka agak lebar seakan mempersilakan Luhan masuk. dengan polosnya Luhan langsung masuk kedalam dan pintu tersebut langsung ditutup oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi berada dibalik pintu.

"selamat menikmati hadiahmu sayang, kuharap kau tidak kecewa." Sambut seseorang yang telah menutup pintu tadi. Luhan berbalik lalu raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"JONGIE!" pekiknya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Jongin –orang yang sejak tadi berada dibalik pintu dan yang menutup pintu. Jongin pun membalas pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"apa kau merindukanku sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Luhan lembut.

"sangat! Bagaimama kau bisa ada disini? Dan... kau... menipuku!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jadi kau tidak suka hadiah dariku?" ujar Jongin dibuat sendu.

"mungkin lebih baik aku kembali saja ke korea. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu baby." lanjutnya lagi. bermain-main sedikit dengan kekasihnya tidak apa kan?

"ANDWAE! Kau tidak boleh kembali secepat itu! johayo johayo~" ucap Luhan cepat.

"hahaha kau menggemaskan sekali baby. aku benar-benar merindukanmu~" Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"nado~ kapan kau tiba disini heum?"

"baru saja baby, kurang dari satu jam yang lalu."

"kau tidak lelah? Istirahatlah Jongie"

"heum. Asal kau mau menemaniku."

"arraseo~ jja!"

Lalu Jongin menggandeng lengan Luhan menuju sofa di dekat ranjang.

"kau harus istirahat Jongie~ dan ranjang disana. Ini sofa. Jika kau tidur di sofa nanti badanmu sakit." Ujar Luhan polos. Jongin tersenyum.

"aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu baby~ lagipula sofanya besar dan empuk." sahut Jongin manja.

"aigoo kenapa kau manja sekali heum?" tanya Luhan seraya mencubit kecil pipi Jongin. Lalu dia duduk di sofa besar itu dan disusul Jongin yang merebahkan dirinya disana lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan.

"apa rencanamu selama disini Jongie?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jongin sayang. Jongin meraih tangan Luhan sebelah kiri lalu diusap-usakan di wajahnya dan sesekali mengecupnya sambil menutup matanya.

"emm menghabiskan banyak waktuku bersamamu. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Luhan tersenyum. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia karena Jongin jauh-jauh datang ke Beijing hanya untuk menemuinya.

"gomawo Jongie" ucap Luhan lalu menunduk dan mengecup kening Jongin sekilas.

"tidak ada kata terima kasih yang pantas aku terima darimu baby. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tersenyum." Ujar Jongin. Dia mengangkat tangannya meraih wajah Luhan lalu mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati elusan Jongin di pipinya.

"baby, aku merindukan ini." ucap Jongin seraya meraba bibir Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia sudah merona. Jongin bangkit dari posisinya lalu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"entah apa yang harus aku katakan, tapi aku sangat sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu dan bisa berbagi perasaan denganmu baby." ujar Jongin seraya menatap lurus kedalam manik Luhan. Selanjutnya Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin kemudian menutup matanya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bibir mereka sudah menempel. Jongin mulai mengecup bibir yang 5 minggu lalu di rasakannya. Berawal dari kecupan manis dan lembut lalu beralih ke lumatan-lumatan halus.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Jongin melumat bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian. Luhan pun membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin karena kalau boleh jujur Luhan bukanlah seorang yeoja polos yang tidak mengenal apa itu kissing. Dan first kissnya bukanlah bersama bersama Henry, mantan namjachingu Luhan sebelum dia bersama Jongin. Cinta pertama Luhan.

Karena terbawa suasana, Luhan pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Membuat Jongin bergerak semakin liar. Lumatannya semakin terasa menuntut. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak agar Luhan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Luhan pun membuka mulutnya dan Jongin langsung meng-eksplorasi seluruh isi didalam mulut Luhan yang bisa dia jangkau dengan lidahnya.

"eungghh" Luhan melenguh nikmat saat dia merasakan lidah Jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Tangan Jongin yang tadi menangkup wajah Luhan, mulai bergrak kebawah. mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan seduktif. lalu berangsur-angsung tangannya bergerak kedepan.

"hmmpphhh" desah Luhan tertahan saat Jongin meraba dan meremas buah dadanya. Jongin meremas payudara Luhan dengan gerakan yang sensual. Perlahan tapi pasti(?). dan entah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya. Perlakuan Jongin terlalu lembut dan memabukkan.

Merasa puas menjelajahi mulut Luhan, ciuman Jongin pindah ke leher putih itu. Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan kinerja(?) Jongin. Merasa diberi jalan, Jongin pun semakin bersemangat untuk melahap habis yeojachingunya itu. dia menjilat, mengecup dan mencium leher itu dengan se-sensual mungkin. Saat dia hendak membuat kissmark, tiba-tiba di teringat akan ucapan seseorang lewat telfon tadi.

_FLASHBACK_

"_kau boleh melakukannya dengan Lulu asal dia tidak menolak. Tapi ingat! Jangan tinggalkan kissmark di lehernya ataupun ditempat yang bisa terlihat oleh orang lain. Kalau sampai aku bisa melihatnya, akan kubunuh kau saat kita bertemu."_

"_ne arraseo. Gomawo atas izinmu hyung, akan kupastikan my BabyLu tidak akan menolaknya. Hahaha sudah dulu ya hyung, kurasa sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang."_

"_tunggu, kalau kalian benar-benar melakukannya, jangan lupa pakai pengaman! Aku tidak mau adikku hamil. Aku sedikit ngeri jika nanti keponakanku itu hitam dan pesek sepertimu."_

"_YA! Hyung! Aish jinjja!"_

"_hahaha yasudah cepat sana bersihkan badanmu. Tao sudah cerewet dari tadi karena dinomor duakan."_

"_arraseo. Ah ya sampaikan salamku pada Taozi ne hyung. Kalau begitu aku tutup. Annyeong~"_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat kissmark dan mengalihkan ciumannya pada dada Luhan yang masih terbungkus pakaiannya. Lalu Jongin bangkit dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"would you take off this for me?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan hasrat. Luhan tersadar. Dengan rasa bersalah dia menunduk.

"aku belum siap Jongie." Ucapnya lirih. Jongin menutup matanya dan menarih nafas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum.

"mianhae, aku hilang kendali baby." Ucap Jongin menyesal lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"hmm gwaenchana Jongie. Kau ingin tidur tidak?"

"aku tidak mengantuk Baby. Wae?"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Aku lapar~"

"baiklah, kajja."

Lalu mereka keluar untuk mencari tempat makan yang menurut mereka cocok. Sampai di depan restaurant jepang, tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti.

"Jongie, aku ingin sushi~"

"apapun untukmu baby. Ayo masuk." Jongin menggandeng lengan Luhan memasuki restaurant jepang tersebut. Dan mengambil tempat duduk nomor dua dari pintu masuk. Setelah memesan, mereka berdua berbincang melepas rindu.

"bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini Jongie?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sejak tadi.

"dengan menaiki pesawat tentu saja BabyLu." Jawab Jongin polos.

"ck! bukan itu mak–"

"Luhan noona?" sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Luhan. Lalu Luhan pun menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut tidak terkecuali dengan Jongin.

"eh? Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan refleks. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"senangnya bisa bertemu noona disini. Kukira noona sedang istirahat?" ujar Sehun antusias.

"haha kau ini. ne tadinya begitu. Kau bersama siapa Hun?" Tanya Luhan seraya tersenyum. Jongin mulai menunjukkan ekspresi jengah. Dia mulai terabaikan.

"aku bersama hyungku. Itu dia disana." Sehun menunjuk meja di pojokan. Terlihat sebuah punggung tegap. Hyungnya duduk membelakangi meja Luhan-Jongin.

"kalau noona?" Tanya Sehun lalu melirik ke arah Jongin yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"ah aku hampir Lupa hehe. Sehun kenalkan ini Jongin. Jongie ini Sehun." Sehun dan Jongin saling berjabat tangan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sehun dengan senyummnya dan Jongin dengan muka datarnya.

"Hun, Jongin ini namjachinguku dan Jongie, Sehun ini temanku. Ah ya kalian sama-sama berasal dari korea." Jelas Luhan lagi. Sehun mendengar itu senyumnya langsung lenyap, dan Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongin."

"Oh Sehun" balas Sehun singkat. Dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"emm sebaiknya aku menghampiri hyungku noona, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa." Lanjut Sehun lagi. Dengan sedikit menunduk lalu dia pergi dari meja Luhan-Jongin.

"nugu?" Tanya Jongin dingin. Alis Luhan berkerut bingung.

"sudah kuperkenalkan tadi. Kau menyimaknya kan?" balas Luhan polos.

"maksudku bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya Lu, kau belum pernah menceritakan tentang Oh Sehun tadi padaku."

"oh itu, maaf aku belum sempat memberitahumu Jongie, baru tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Tadi saat aku selesai berbelanja di mini market. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Kebetulan dia orang korea dan yahh kami berkenalan."

"semudah itu? Bagaimana kalau dia memiliki niat tersembunyi padamu Lu, kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

"oh ya tuhan. Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Bahkan Sehun itu masih SMA Kim Jongin. Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya karna tidak percaya padaku begitu? Sebaiknya aku pulang. Perutku sudah kenyang."

"andwae! Aniyo. aku percaya padamu. Mianhae~ jangan pergi kumohon. Aku minta maaf BabyLu."

Luhan kembali duduk karena pesanannya memang sudah datang. Mereka makan dalam hening. Tapi tentu saja itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Baby buka mulutmu aaaa" Jongin berusaha untuk memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"aku bisa makan dengan tanganku sendiri Jong, kau makan saja yang benar."

"aniyo. Aku ingin menjadi namjachingu yang romantis. Ayolah baby. Aaaa~"

"tsk! Kau ini."

Luhan pun membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan sushi dari Jongin. Dan selanjutnya mereka makan dengan suasana yang lebih romantis.

"mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, apa aku harus menyerah secepat ini?" batin Sehun murung. Sedari tadi dia memang memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan tersebut.

"kau kenapa Hun-ah?" Tanya Donghae –hyung Sehun– yang sedari tadi bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun.

"hyung, apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja saat aku baru saja akan jatuh cinta?" Tanya Sehun masih murung. Wajahnya sendu. Makanannya pun sedaritadi hanya di aduk-aduk saja. Donghae tersenyum lalu beranjak mendekati dongsaengnya. Dia duduk disamping Sehun dan membawa pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"eh? Jangan bilang sedari tadi kau memperhatikan Luhan?" Sehun mengernyit, bagaimana hyungnya bisa mengenal Luhan?

"hyung kenal dengan Luhan noona? Ah iya aku lupa bertanya pada hyung apa hyung kenal dengan Luhan noona atau tidak. Tadi Luhan noona tidak sengaja menabrakku saat aku selesai dari toko buku dan kami berkenalan. Ternyata kalian saling kenal."

"tentu saja aku mengenal Luhan. Dia hoobae ku, lebih tepatnya adik temanku. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya dikampus. Bahkan hampir semua dosen dekat dengan Luhan." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"ah begitu…"

"jadi kau menyukai Luhan?"

"sepertinya hyung, tapi tadi saat aku berpaspasan dengannya disana, dia bilang namja yang bersamanya itu adalah namjachingunya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"hmm, sepertinya aku sering melihat namja itu bersama Luhan. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau mereka berpacaran. Yang ku tahu dia baru saja putus dengan Henry 3 bulan yang lalu."

"H-Henry hyung? Teman hyung yang sering latihan band denganmu itu?"

"ya, Henry siapa lagi selain dia."

"hhh~ pupus sudah cintaku. Bahkan aku kalah sebelum berperang."

"tenang saja Hun-ah, jika kau mau, hyung bisa mendekatkanmu dengan Luhan. Tapi hanya sebagai teman. Lagipula ingatlah kau masih Senior High School tingkat 2 Hun."

"jinjjayo? Ah gomawo hyung~ ne aku tau. Aku hanya tertarik dengan kepribadiannya hyung. Aku tidak akan menganggu hubungan mereka." _Semoga saja_. Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"yasudah kajja makan. Lihatlah makananmu sudah tidak berbentuk karena kau aduk-aduk tidak jelas sejak tadi." Sehun hanya tersenyum bodoh saat melihat makanannya yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"emm kurasa aku sudah kenyang hyung hehehe"

"hhh~ kau ini. Yasudah kita pulang saja, perutku juga menjadi mual karena melihat makananmu."

"hahaha mian hyung~ yasudah kajja!"

Lalu mereka beranjak untuk pergi dari restauran itu. Saat melewati meja Luhan-Jongin, mereka berhenti sejenak, Sehun berniat untuk pamit kepada Luhan (sebagai formalitas).

"noona, aku duluan ne. ah ya, ini hyungku." Sehun mengenalkan hyungnya.

"ah sunbae?" Tanya Luhan tidak menyangka. Sahabat mantan pacarnya ternyata adalah hyung dari Sehun.

"haha ne ini aku Luhan, tidak usah se formal itu, panggil saja aku oppa. Seperti orang baru saja." Donghae tersenyum ramah. Wajahnya sangat tampan.

"ah… hehe ne oppa. Jadi kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Luhan ambigu. Tapi Donghae tau maksud hoobaenya itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

"seperti yang kau lihat Lu, wae? Kau merindukan bocah itu eoh?" Tanya Donghae menggoda. Wajahnya menyebalkan menurut Luhan.

"a-aniii~ biasanya kau tidak pernah lepas dari makhluk yang satu itu oppa. Jangan salah paham. Ah ya, kenalkan. Ini namjachingu ku namanya Jongin." Ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengenalkan Jongin.

"ne, annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida" Donghae tersenyum,

"santai saja, aku Donghae, senior Luhan di kampus. Aku sering melihatmu bersama Luhan. Ternyata kalian memang berpacaran Haha. Yasudah kalau begitu, kami duluan ne." pamit Donghae

"ah ne oppa,"

"Luhan noona, Jongin hyung, aku duluan ne. annyeong"

"ne annyeong Sehun-ah. Hati-hati ne~" Luhan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

…

Setelah memastikan Luhan sampai di rumah nya dengan selamat, Jongin pun kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Penerbangan yang dia tempuh dari Seoul ke Beijing lalu jalan-jalan bersama Luhan hingga malam sukses membuatnya lelah. Dia butuh berendam di air hangat dan tidur sesegera mungkin.

Sesampainya dikamar hotel, Jongin langsung berendam air hangat. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Jongin pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tetapi sebelumnya dia meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi tidak dia lirik.

_From : Kim Lu Han3_

_Jonginnie jaljja~ terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Saranghae!_

Ada salah satu pesan yang dikirim oleh Luhan sebelum dia tidur mungkin. Jongin tersenyum lalu dia kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas. Pasti Luhan sekarang sudah terlelap. Dia tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidur yeoja itu dan berniat akan membalasnya besok pagi saja.

…

"Lulu, kau sudah bangun?" teriak Yifan dari luar kamar Luhan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Yifan membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk.

"Lu?" panggil Yifan lagi. Luhan sudah tidak ada di atas ranjangnya. Dia mengetuk kamar mandi Luhan.

"Lu, kau di dalam?"

"_iya, ada apa? Lulu sedang mandi ge"_

"yasudah, mama dan baba menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan bersama. Cepatlah sedikit."

"_aku mengerti. 5 menit lagi aku sampai di meja makan ge."_

"oke, gege tinggal ya?"

"_ya ge."_

…

"mana meimei mu fan?" Tanya tuan Xi saat Yifan kembali ke meja makan.

"sedang mandi ba, 5 menit lagi dia turun." Baba nya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu kembali membaca korannya. Sedangkan nyonya Xi sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak lama, Luhan pun turun dan menyapa kedua orang tua dan gegenya.

"good morning mama, baba, gege." ujar Luhan seraya mencium pipi mama dan babanya.

"aku tidak?" Tanya Yifan yang merasa tidak mendapan ciuman selamat pagi dari Luhan.

"tsk! Minta pada Taozi." sahut Luhan jengah.

"dasar pelit!" gumam Yifan. Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yifan.

"sudah sudah. Nah makanlah~ jangan hanya bertengkar saja." Lerai Nyonya Lu. Mereka makan dalam hening. Tuan Xi memang selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak berbicara selama makan. Sopan santun.

…

"Lu kemarin Yifan bilang pacarmu datang dari Korea, benarkah?" Tanya Tuan Lu. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan hanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga karena mereka sedang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun.

"eh? I-iya ba, hehe" sahut Luhan kikuk lalu memberikan death glare pada Yifan yang hanya cuek saja.

"kenapa tidak kau ajak kemari?" Tanya tuan Lu lagi. Mamanya hanya menatap Luhan menunggu jawaban.

"emm itu, rencananya Jongin akan kemari nanti sore baba. Lulu lupa memberitahu baba dan mama. Hehe"

"ah begitu, yasudah. Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja sayang? Sekaligus kita makan malam bersama. Kebetulan mama tidak sedang sibuk." Sahut Nyonya Lu. Luhan Nampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti akan Lulu kabari Jongin."

…

Lebih baik aku kabari Jongin tentang makan malam nanti. Batin Luhan. Dia segera meraih ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Jongin. Tapi nomornya sibuk. Luhan mencobanya sekali lagi, tapi nomor Jongin tetap sibuk.

Tidak biasanya Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi mungkin memang sedang sibuk. Fikir Luhan. Merasa bosan, lalu dia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan beranjak menuju kamar gegenya.

TOK TOK TOK

"gege didalam? Lulu masuk ya?" teriak Luhan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Yifan.

"ya, masuklah" lalu Luhan masuk dan langsung duduk disamping Yifan diatas ranjang bersandar pada kepala ranjang persis seperti Yifan.

"ge, Lulu bosan." Luhan memulai percakapan

"hm, lalu?" ujar Yifan yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"ish gege!" Luhan tidak suka diabaikan. Yifan menghela nafas lalu meletakkan ponselnya.

"arraseo arraseo, uri Lulu bosan kenapa heum?" Yifan mengalah dan mulai mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"ge, kenapa baba bisa seperti itu ya? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"seperti itu bagaimana maksudmu Lu?"

"itu tadi, baba menanyakan Jongin. Padahal dulu saat Lulu pacaran dengan Henry, baba tidak pernah menanyakannya. Padahal Henry juga kan tetangga kita satu kompleks. Sedangkan Jongin, baba dan Jongin tidak saling kenal."

"hmm.." _baba memang belum kenal dengan si hitam itu, tapi baba sangat kenal dengan orang tuanya Lulu sayang. _Lanjut Yifan dalam hati.

"kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada baba saja Lu?" lanjut Yifan bertanya.

"shireo! Nanti baba malah berubah lagi."

"hahaha dasar kau ini. Memangnya berapa lama dia disini Lu?"

"entahlah ge, Lulu belum menanyakannya. Sepertinya hanya sebentar."

"oh…"

"hahhh Lulu bosan. Ge ayo selca"

"baiklah, sudah lama tidak foto bersama. Ponselmu mana?"

"sebentar aku ambil dulu di kamar."

…

"yeoboseyo?"

"_kau dimana sayang?"_

"eh eomma? Emm itu, aku sedang di Beijing eomma"

"_bisa kau pulang sekarang? Appamu masuk rumah sakit, penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Ibu tidak bisa sendiri sayang."_ Suara nyonya Kim parau. Seperti menahan tangis.

"m-mwo? Ne arraseo eomma. Aku akan mencari jadwal penerbangan tercepat ke Seoul sekarang juga. Eomma gwaenchana?" Jongin terkejut tentu saja. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung melesat ke bandara tanpa memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka.

"gwaenchanayo sayang, cepatlah pulang. Eomma merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak enak. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap nyonya Kim risau. Perasaannya semakin gusar. Seperti akan ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi.

"arraseo eomma, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Nanti aku hubungi eomma lagi. Saranghae eomma."

"nado saranghae Chagi."

PIP

Jongin sudah sampai diluar area hotel dan langsung memberhentikan salah satu taksi yang lewat.

"airport please" ucapnya pada supir taksi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh supir taksi tersebut. Karena dia tidak begitu paham dengan bahasa mandarin, jadi lebih baik dia menggunakan bahasa inggris saja. Taksi itu segera melaju menuju bandara internasional Beijing.

…

"aku upload di instagram ya ge?"

"terserah kau saja Lu, kirimkan dulu padaku semuanya."

"ya ya. Aktifkan Bluetooth ponsel gege."

"sudah."

"tunggu,"

"by the way kau sudah bilang pada pacarmu tentang makan malam?"

"nah sudah ge. Soal itu, belum. Tadi Lulu coba menghubungi Jongin, tapi nomornya sibuk."

"yasudah."

…

"eomma, aku sudah membeli tiket penerbangan tercepat. Nanti malam aku baru bisa tiba di rumah." Jongin masih di bandara. Dia baru saja selesai membeli tiket penerbangan ke incheon.

"_kalau bisa langsung ke rumah sakit saja sayang, perasaan eomma benar-benar tidak tenang."_

"berdoalah yang terbaik pada tuhan eomma. baiklah nanti aku langsung ke rumah sakit."

"_iya sayang. Yasudah. Kau hati-hati ne?"_

"pasti eomma. Aku tutup ya? Aku harus memberi kabar pada Luhan."

"_titipkan salam eomma pada Luhan."_

"baik. Saranghaeyo eomma"

"_nado sayang"_

PIP

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata Luhan menefon dua kali saat eommanya menelfon tadi. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung mendial nomor Luhan.

"yeoboseyo, baby tadi kau menelfonku? Mianhae tadi eomma menelfon. Ada apa sayang?"

"_heum gwaenchana. Tadi mama bilang ingin mengundangmu makan malam dirumah. Kebetulan mama sedang tidak sibuk."_

"baby, mianhae. Tadi eommaku menelfon, appa tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Aku harus pulang secepatnya. Dan aku sudah membeli tiket penerbangan pukul 4 sore nanti."

"_ya tuhan, apa aku perlu ikut bersamamu? Apa eommamu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan appamu sekarang?"_

"tidak perlu baby, nikmatilah liburanmu disini. Eomma sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sendiri masih belum mengetahui keadaan appa. Ah tadi eomma titip salam untukmu. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi undangan mamamu. Benar-benar diluar kendaliku baby. Jeongmal mianhae."

"_benar aku tidak perlu ikut? Ah ne. yasudah tidak apa-apa tidak usah difikirkan tentang itu. Kau dimana sekarang? barang-barangmu Sudah dibereskan?"_

"iya chagiya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Gomawo baby, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku masih di airport, baru saja membeli tiket. Barangku masih di hotel. Tadi aku buru-buru Lu."

"_pulang lah ke hotel. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Nanti aku bantu bersiap-siap."_

"saranghae Luhannie. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di hotel baby."

"_nado Jongie~ oke. Aku tutup ne?"_

PIP

Jongin segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu beranjak keluar airport untuk mencari taksi.

…

"ge, Jongin harus kembali ke korea secepatnya jadi tidak bisa memenuhi undangan mama untuk makan malam. Tolong sampaikan pada mama dan baba ya. Lulu harus ke hotel Jongin untuk membantu dia bersiap-siap."

"memangnya ada apa? Ya nanti akan ku sampaikan pada mama dan baba."

"appa Jongin tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan masuk rumah sakit. Eommanya terlalu shock dan sepertiya sedang tidak baik-baik saja disana. Makanya Jongin harus segera pulang."

"Jungkook ahjussi terkena serangan jantung lagi? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ikut bersama Kai? Pasti dia sangat khawatir sekarang."

"kai? Bagaimana gege tau nama appa Jongin?"

"Kai itu Jongin. itu nanti saja kita bahas."

"tadi Jongin bilang Lulu tidak perlu ikut dengannya. Dia baik-baik saja. Lulu berangkat ya ge. Tolong beritahu mama dan baba soal tadi. Ah ya, nanti Lulu akan sekalian mengantar Jongin ke bandara."

"ya, ini bawa saja mobil gege. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan mengebut."

"ah xiexie ge, wo ai ni. baiklah Lulu pergi dulu."

Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja. Yifan berfikir sebentar lalu beranjak ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi babanya.

…

Ketika tiba dihotel, Luhan langsung menuju kamar Jongin. Luhan mengetuk pintu itu sekali dan langsung terbuka dengan jongin dibaliknya. Jongin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan khawatir sambl mengelus lembut pipi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"masuklah dulu baby." Luhan menurut. Dia masuk dengan diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan sempat terkejut tapi hanya sekejap dan langsung mengelus-elus lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"wae? Gwaenchana?" Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"ani, hanya saja aku takut merindukanmu. Ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita kan?"

"kau ini bicara apa Jongie? Tentu saja bukan. Satu minggu lagi aku akan menyusulmu."

"entahlah,"

"jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

"hmm kajja."

Jongin merasakan firasat aneh. Begitupun Luhan. Dia seperti tidak rela membiarkan Jongin pergi sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa egois. Orang tuanya di Korea membutuhkan Jongin.

3.30 p.m

Beijing International Airport

"sudah waktunya kau check in Jongie."

"entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darimu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku pernah menyakitimu Baby, sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu dan untuk kris hyung."

"kau ini bicara apa sih Jong? Kau hanya pergi ke korea dan satu minggu lagipun kita bisa bertemu. Nanti juga kita bisa chating seperti biasa. Kau ini aneh sekali. Kris? Siapa itu?"

"Tanyakanlah pada gege mu. jagalah dirimu baik-baik baby. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Luhan."

"kau juga, semoga appa dan eommamu baik-baik saja disana. Sampaikan juga salamku pada mereka. Nado saranghae Kim Jong In."

Cup

"Kha~"

"heum, aku pergi."

Selanjutnya Jongin masuk kedalam bandara bersiap untuk check in. Luhan masih setia memandangi punggung tegap Jongin. Rasa tidak relanya semakin mau dikatan apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Setelah punggung Jongin tidak terlihat lagi, Luhan mulai menuju ke parkiran untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tetapi entah karena bandara edang ramai atau memang Luhan tidak melihat. Dia kembali menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"auww!" teriak orang tersebut refleks.

"eh? Dui bu qi." Ucap Luhan menyesal. Dia berjongkok untuk membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Sehun?" ujar Luhan heran, orang yang dipanggil Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Luhan noona? Ah gwaenchanayo noona. Eh noona sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun setelah berdiri.

"aku habis mengantar kekasihku, dia sudah harus kembali ke korea. Kau?"

"aku juga. Baru saja mengantar Donghae hyung untuk kembali ke korea tapi dia tidak jadi berangkat karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu katanya. Dan aku malah ditinggal. Terpaksa aku pulang sendiri." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"ah begitu, kau pulang dengan apa?"

"taksi, aku tidak boleh mengendarai mobil oleh nenek padahal aku sudah jago mengendarai. Sedangkan motorku dirumahku."

"ingin pulang bersama? Aku membawa mobil."

"jinjja? Baiklah. Itu lebih baik hehe"

"Kau yang menyetir ne? tadi kau bilang jago mengendarai?"

"dengan senang hati Luhan noona yang cantik."

"tsk. Dasar kau ini. Yasudah kajja!"

"jja!"

…

"noona kenapa diam saja? Sepertinya wajah noona terlihat gelisah. Ada yang noona khawatirkan? Noona takut aku ugal-ugalan dan menabrak? Tenang saja noona, aku anak baik-baik." Sehun berbicara panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyum konyolnya ketika melihat Luhan diam saja sejak tadi. Mau tidak mau, Luhan tertawa geli melihat senyum idiot Sehun.

"gwaenchana. Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja perasaanku sedikit gelisah. Entahlah." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"apakah noona sedang sibuk?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"eh? Sepertinya tidak. Wae?"

"bagaimana kalau noona main ke rumahku. Eh ani, maksudku rumah nenek ku. Mungkin jika kita bertemu di korea nanti aku baru bisa mengajak noona ke rumahku hehehe eotte? Oh ya, nenekku itu nenek Donghae hyung juga. Mungkin Donghae hyung juga sudah sampai di rumah."

_Lucu sekali anak ini. Polos dan sedikit cerewet tapi menyenangkan. Seperti henry. _Batin Luhan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah melupakan bocah itu. Dia tidak boleh mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Lagipula ia sudah punya Jongin.

"noona kenapa menggeleng-geleng seperti itu? Ah maaf aku tidak memaksa kok noona, kalau noona ingin pulang juga tidak apa-apa." Pancaran mata Sehun terlihat murung.

"eh? Bukan seperti itu. Memperhatikan cara bicaramu tadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi aku harus melupakannya. Tadi kau mengajakku ke rumah nenekmu? Baiklah ayo, aku juga sedang bosan." Jawab Luhan langsung.

Dia memang takut bosan di rumahnya sendirian. Pasalnya kedua orang tuanya yang mengetahui kalau Jongin tidak bisa makan malam bersama mereka, langsung kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing. Dan Yifan tadi mengirim pesan pada Luhan kalau dia pergi kerumah temannya karena bosan sendiri dirumah.

"jinjja? Asiik. Noona akan aku kenalkan pada nenek nanti. Nenenkku orangnya baiiiiiiiik sekali. Makanya setiap aku ada waktu aku selalu ke Beijing untuk mengunjungi nenek." Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Sehun

_Astagaa anak ini benar-benar sangat polos. _Batin Luhan lagi.

"Oh iya, memangnya noona ingin melupakan siapa? Jongin hyung yang kemarin itu?" ujar Sehun santai.

"eh? Tentu saja bukan. Dia kan namja chinguku. Itu, hanya seseorang dimasa lalu." Jawab Luhan tak kalah santai.

"emm apakah Henry hyung?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Sebenarnya dia takut kalau Luhan kesal padanya karena dia terlalu ingin tahu. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Keningnya berkerut.

"hanya menebak saja. Kemarin saat kita bertemu di restaurant jepang itu. Donghae hyung berkata kalau setaunya, kekasih noona itu Henry hyung. tapi itu tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan aku memang mengenal Henry hyung soalnya dia sahabat Donghae hyung." Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"oh begitu" Singkat Luhan.

"noona masih mencintai Henry hyung?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku masih mencintai Henry, kenapa aku memilih untuk berpacaran dengan Jongin. Kau tau? jika kita sudah berhubungan dengan seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang lama, akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terjadi. Walaupun perasaannya sudah hilang."

"heum aku mengerti noona. Memangnya hubungan noona dengan Henry hyung sudah berapa lama?"

"4 tahun."

"mwo? Selama itu?"

"heum, sejak aku dan henry masih di awal Senior High School."

"whoa daebak. Ah kita sudah sampai noona. Nanti kita sambung lagi ne hehe. Kajja." Ujar Sehun lalu keluar berniat untuk membukakan Luhan pintu. Tetapi ternyata Luhan sudah membukanya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"ish noona kenapa kau sudah keluar? Aku kan belum membukakanmu pintu." Sehun merajuk. Luhan tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun.

"kau ini. Aku tidak terbiasa dibukakan pintu. Lagipula aku masih sanggup jika hanya untuk membuka pintu mobil Hun-ah." Jelas Luhan seraya mengusap pelan rambut Sehun gemas.

"hhh yasudah"

"jangan tekuk wajahmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi? Aku akan masuk kedalam mobil lagi, lalu kau membukakan pintu untukku." Tawar Luhan yang melihat Sehun merajuk.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak berminat." Sehun masih pada pendiriannya. Merajuk.

"oh ayolah… kalau aku kemari hanya membuat wajahmu tertekuk lebih baik aku pulang saja. Mana kuncinya Hun-ah?" Luhan mengeluarkan taktik nya agar Sehun berhenti tidak yakin akan berhasil tapi apa salahnya dicoba.

"andwae! mianhae. Yang tadi tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang ayo kita masuk." Akhirnya Sehun luluh. Taktik Luhan berhasil. Dia tersenyum bangga lalu mengikuti Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Saat berjalan, dia sepertinya mengenal motor yang terparkir didekat mobilnya tadi.

"aku pulang~" teriak Sehun saat dia membuka pintu.

"ah wasseo?"

"neneeek, aku ditinggal Donghae hyung tadi dibandara." Adu Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya. Dia terlihat benar-benar manja. Luhan tersenyum dan hanya bisa diam mengamati.

"Aigoo lalu Sehunnie pulang dengan apa tadi heum? Ah siapa dia? Cantik sekali~" nenek mendekati Luhan lalu mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"ah iya aku sampai lupa hehe. Ini yang namanya Luhan noona nek. Benarkan kataku, dia cantik hehe." Jelas Sehun santai.

"eh emm a-annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup. Nenek tertawa.

"tidak usah gugup seperti itu sayang. Nama yang cantik untuk wanita yang cantik. Mari kita masuk. Ah iya, Donghae ada di ruang latihannya bersama Kris kalau kau dendam padanya hahaha" Luhan trsenyum menanggapi pujian yang ditujukan padanya.

"baiklah nek. Kajja kita ke ruang latihan mereka noona?" ajak Sehun. Luhan masih diam.

"nah pergilah sayang, nenek masih ada pekerjaan lain. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar nenek pada keduanya.

"ah ne, khamsahamnida." Luhan menunduk hormat. Nenek tersenyum lalu berlalu dari ruang tengah.

"noona, nenek itu orang china. Jadi kalau noona ingin berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin saja tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun sembari mereka berjalan menuju ruang latihan Donghae. Luhan mengangguk.

"apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut ke sana? Tadi kata nenekmu ada teman Donghae oppa. Mungkin aku menunggu di bawah saja?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"santai saja noona, aku juga tidak kenal dengan teman Donghae hyung selain Henry hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Heechul hyung." Sahut Sehun tenang. Luhan hanya bergumam. Saat sudah sampai, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam ruang latihan Donghae dan disusul oleh Luhan tak lama kemudian.

"ya! Hyung! Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian di bandara. Kalau aku tersesat atau diculik bagaimana eoh?!" rajuk Sehun langsung.

"hhh ne ne mianhae~ tadi kris menelfonku agar aku cepat-cepat pulang ada hal yang mendesak katanya. Ternyata hanya ingin mengajakku latihan. Aku sampai membuang tiket pesawatku begitu saja. Lalu kau pulang dengan apa?"

"ah mian, gara-gara kejahilanku kau jadi korbannya. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud." Ujar Kris menyesal.

"eh n-ne gwaenchana hyung. Lagi pula aku bersyukur ditinggal oleh Donghae hyung. Aku jadi bertemu dengan Luhan noona dan pulang bersamanya." Jelas Sehun berbinar.

"eh? Jamkkanman, maksudmu Luhan siapa?" Tanya Kris ragu.

"biar aku panggilkan. Noona, ayo masuk." Sehun kembali ke pintu dan memanggil Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling. Luhan tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Sehun dan keduanya masuk.

"annyeonghaseyo opp…. –Yifan ge?"

"Lulu? Kau… kenapa bisa disini?"

"ah kalian saling kenal rupanya? Tadi di bandara aku tidak sengaja menabrak Luhan noona. Lalu karena aku ditinggal oleh Donghae hyung, jadi Luhan noona menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama. Dan aku mengajak Luhan noona untuk berkunjung." Jelas Sehun. Sebenarnya dia penasaran, bagaimana Luhan dan teman hyungnya ini bisa saling kenal.

"gege ternyata teman Donghae oppa? Pantas saja aku seperti mengenal motor yang ada di bawah tadi." Ujar Luhan seraya berjalan ke arah Yifan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"sepertinya kau bingung Hun-ah? Hahaha. Perkenalkan, ini Kris temanku. Dan Luhan ini adalah Dongsaeng Kris. Sepertinya Luhan pun baru mengetahui kalau aku dan Kris berteman." Jelas Donghae yang melihat wajah Dongsaeng kesayangannya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kris? A-aaaah pantas saja tadi Jongin menitipkan salam untuk Kris hyung. Ternyata itu kau! Cih nama apa itu? Kau sok keren ge!" cibir Luhan. Yifan/Kris mendelik.

"terserah padaku! Lagipula yang member nama itu padaku teman-temanku bukan aku. Ah ya, bagaimana Kai? Ah maksudku Jongin."

"ada sesuatu yang harus gege jelaskan pada Lulu. Tapi nanti saja dirumah."

"ya gege tahu. Eung, Hae, ayo lanjutkan lagi latihannya. Aku masih belum puas dengan suaraku."

"baiklah. nah Hun, bawalah Luhan kebawah. Hyung rasa disini akan berisik. Kau tahu kan?"

"heum arraseo hyung. Jja noona. Benar kata Donghae hyung, disini akan sangat berisik. Lebih baik kita ke halaman depan. Disana lebih tenang."

"baiklah. Hae oppa, gege, aku ke bawah ne. annyeong."

"heum, bersenang-senanglah~ hehe"

"Lu, nanti jangan pulang dulu ne? kita pulang bersama."

"ya ge Lulu akan menunggu gege."

"hyungdeul aku dan Luhan noona kebawah ya." Sehun dan Luhan langsung beranjak keluar ruangan. Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, Donghae langsung berbicara.

"eh jamkkanman, Hun nanti kalau Henry sudah sampai suruh saja dia langsung kemari." Mendengar nama seseorang yang dia kenal, Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Tapi dia diam saja. Dia hanya menatap Yifan memohon. Seperti mengerti, kris balas menatap Luhan seakan berkata, _tenang saja. Kau kan sudah punya Jongin. Kenapa harus khawatir._

"baiklah hyung, ayo noona." Lalu Sehun dan Luhan pun benar-benar keluar dari ruang latihan dan berjalan kebawah, menuju halaman depan.

…

"noona, nanti di korea kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan setelah mereka sama-sama kembali ke korea.

"emm molla, bisa iya bisa tidak." Jawab Luhan dengan pose berfikir.

"ish noonaaa~" kesal Sehun dengan nada manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Benar-benar seerti anak kecil.

"ahahaha tentu saja Sehun~ senang sekali rasanya menggodamu." Luhan terkikik akibat tingkah Sehun. Dia mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

Terdengar suara kendaraan mendekat lalu tak lama muncul seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenal dengan motornya. Saat orang itu membuka helmnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung tapi ada rasa rindu mendalam yang tersirat.

"a-annyeong Henry-ssi"

.

.

.

.

.

?

A/N :  
>Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun~ Chapter 2 is Up! blm ada geregetnya sih. kalo masih ada yang mau dilanjut, aku lanjut. kalo ga ya berarti end disini aja :) kalo nanti dilanjut, chapter depan atau chapter terakhir baru ada geregetnya (dikit). sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ada adegan tidak senonohnya dikit hehe XD<br>Makasih yang udah mau baca. Usahakan review ya :'3

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3a

Realize the Feeling

Chapter 3a

Gina Present

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Terdengar suara kendaraan mendekat lalu tak lama muncul seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenal dengan motornya. Saat orang itu membuka helmnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung tapi ada rasa rindu mendalam yang tersirat.

"a-annyeonghaseyo Henry-ssi" sapa Luhan saat Henry sudah turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"tsk! Beginikah sikapmu pada mantan kekasihmu Lulu?" Tanya Henry dingin. Padahal sebenarnya dia sedih. Sebegitu jahatnya kah dirinya hingga Luhan bersikap seperti orang baru.

"m-maaf, a-aku harus ke toilet sebentar. Hyung k-kalau sudah selesai bisa langsung ke ruang latihan saja. Tadi Hae hyung berpesan agar hyung langsung kesana." Sehun yang merasa dua orang didepannya ini butuh waktu, memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya saja. Menemui neneknya atau ke ruang latihan hyungnya misalnya?

"xiexie Hun-ah" ucap Henry tersenyum. Dia tahu Sehun membiarkannya untuk berbicara sedikit dengan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum pada Henry dan Luhan dan selanjutnya dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"ekhm, kau pulang ke Beijing tidak mengajakku?" ujar Henry memulai karena Luhan hanya menunduk sejak tadi.

"untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan pulang bersamamu." Sahut Luhan sekenanya. Henry mengeha nafasnya berat.

"kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Henry lagi.

"aku tidak pernah marah padamu." Luhan berbicara tidak memandang Henry.

"Lulu?" panggil Henry dengan sendu. Luhan memandang Henry dengan raut yang tidak terbaca.

"kumohon ry, anggap saja kita berteman dan jangan pernah membahas masa lalu kita. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ku harap kau mengerti. Dan kau sendiri dulu yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah sekian lama kita bersama. Sudah cukup waktu ku selama satu bulan penuh terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk bangkit dan melupakan tentang kita." Luhan berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Henry merasakan hatinya sakit melihat itu.

"tidak bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya? 4 bulan aku benar-benar kacau tanpamu Lulu. Bahkan di kampus pun kau selalu menghindariku." Dia masih sangat mencintai Luhan. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Jika kau masih ingin melihatku. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang kawan lama. Jika kau tidak bisa, jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Masuklah, Hae oppa menunggumu sejak tadi." Luhan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia memang merindukan namja itu tapi rasa sakitnya sudah menyebar dihati Luhan.

"jeongmal mianhae. Wo ai ni Lulu" setelahnya Henry langsung pergi ke dalam rumah untuk menemui Donghae. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sama seperti Luhan.

Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi menyadari kalau Henry sudah selesai dengan Luhan lalu kembali ke halaman depan untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"noona gwaenchana?" Tanyanya saat melihat wajah sendu Luhan.

"Hun, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan menahan air matanya dengan susah payah. Dulu saat dia sedang seperti ini, ada Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Taehyun yang selalu ada di sampingnya, memeluknya, menyemangatinya. Tapi mereka tidak disini.

"apapun noona, noona ingin apa?" jawab Sehun tulus.

"aku ingin kau memelukku." Sehun terkejut. Heol~ tanpa diminta pun, sejak tadi Sehun sudah ingin memeluk Luhan saat melihat wajah sendunya. Tapi Sehun takut Luhan malah marah padanya karena dianggap tidak sopan dan lancang.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan pun mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan pada rengkuhan namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu. Tak lama terdengar isakan lirih oleh Sehun. Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku benar-benar kacau Sehun-ah, hatiku gelisah. Aku merasa Jongin akan pergi meninggalkanku." Racau Luhan. Dia tiak bisa lagi menyimpan semuanya. Dia butuh penyaluran agar dadanya tidak terlalu sesak seperti ini.

Sehun bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Oh ayolah, dia masih siswa senior high school tingkat 2. Dan lagipula dia namja. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"dan namja brengsek tadi, seenaknya berkata dia menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya setelah dulu dia mencampakkanku begitu saja." Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan disela isakannya itu. _Namja brengsek tadi? Henry hyung? Astaga kenapa ini rumit sekali. _Batin Sehun.

"apa kau membenci Henry hyung noona?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"tapi kenapa noona menangis? Apa… noona masih mencintai Henry hyung?" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dalam.

"tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku sudah punya Jongin Sehun-ah." Sahut Luhan sedikit jengkel. Sehun tersenyum bodoh.

"hehehe benar juga. Yasudah, kemari, aku peluk lagi." Ujar Sehun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

"shireo! Kau menjengkelkan. Aku sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi!" Sahut Luhan sedikit ketus. Sehun malah tersenyum. Ternyata pertanyaan bodohnya berguna juga.

"aigoo, lihatlah wajahmu itu noona. Hidung merah, mata sembab. Kau tampak seperti badut." Ledek Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"badut cantik." Baru saja Luhan ingin membela dirinya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara kembali. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merona.

"ahahaha wajahmu merah noona. Kau tersipu eoh? Aigoo manisnya~" Sehun terkekeh sambil mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"ish appo~" Luhan merajuk seraya melepaskan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"hehe mian, habis kau ini menggemaskan noona." Sehun berucap lalu tersenyum.

"tsk! Aku memang menggemaskan! Emm dimana nenekmu Hun?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tadi nenek sedang didapur. Sepertinya membuat kue." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"membuat kue? Ayo kita bantu? Kau tidak kasihan nenekmu membuat kue seorang diri?" ajak Luhan. Sehun sedikit berfikir.

"tidak. Itu sudah hobby nenek. Untuk apa aku kasihani? Lagipula aku ingin disini berdua dengan noona. Itu lebih menyenangkan." sahut Sehun cuek. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"tsk! Sudahlah ayo kita bantu saja. Aku bosan. Jebal~" Luhan memohon dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan _deer eyes_nya. Sehun pun mau tak mau mengalah.

"baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kedapur." Luhan tersenyum. Lalu Sehun beranjak dari posisi dudukknya yang diikuti dengan Luhan dan mereka masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

_Other Side_

"Hae, adikmu dekat dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kris pada Donghae. Sehun dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka latihan. Tadi mereka memang latihan tapi sekarang tidak. Kris hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Donghae.

"entahlah, seperti yang kau lihat? Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Setahuku mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Tapi asal kau tau saja, Sehun menyukai Luhan." Jelas Donghae. Kris sedikit mengernyit.

"menyukai Lulu ku? Secepat itu?" Tanya Kris sarkastik. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"berhentilah bersikap overprotektif padanya. Luhan sudah besar bro!" Donghae tahu. Sangat tahu kalau Kris sangat menjaga adik nya. Tapi menurutnya ini sudah sedikit berlebihan. Lihatlah Luhan kini sudah besar.

"dan lagi, Sepengetahuanku. Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah terbuka pada orang baru. Dan dia belum pernah bercerita padaku tentang wanita sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menelan kekecewaan dari awal. Karena Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih." Lanjut Donghae lagi. Kris nampak berfikir sejenak.

"sebenarnya tidak." Ujar Kris menerawang. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat ke arah luar. Donghae tetap pada posisinya.

"Maksudku, bisakan kau menyuruh Sehun untuk terus berada disamping Luhan? Kulihat sepertinya Luhan merasa nyaman didekat Sehun." Lanjut Kris lagi seraya memandangi adiknya bersama Sehun dibawah sana. Lalu dia beranjak menuju tempat duduknya lagi. Memang dari ruang latihan mereka bisa melihat ke halaman depan melalui jendela.

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Yah walaupun kurasa sepertinya Sehun akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi tidakkah Sehun terlihat seperti pihak ketiga diantara hubungan Luhan dengan kekasihnya?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"heum, tepatnya pihak ketiga yang menjaga Luhan agar tidak limbung nantinya. Sebenarnya, Kai, kekasih Luhan. Dia dijodohkan dengan anak kawan bisnis ayahnya untuk membalas budi. Ayahnya sakit dan butuh biaya yang sangat besar. Babaku ingin sekali membantu, tapi kami tidak mampu jika sebanyak itu. Jadi yahh ada seorang pebisnis yang sangat sukses yang bersedia membantu, dia mempunyai anak dan anaknya itu menyukai Kai dan orang tersebut mengajukan sebuah permintaan untuk menjodohnya anak mereka."jelas Kris panjang lebar. Donghae berusaha untuk mencerna tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Kris. Lalu dia buka suara.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, Kai dipaksa untuk dijodohkan dengan anak dari orang yang menolong ayahnya itu? Kau tahu ini dari mana?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Babaku yang memberitahu. Sebenarnya orang yang membantu ayah Kai itu orang yang baik. Bahkan babaku mengenalnya. Dia juga tidak memaksa. Hanya saja karena merasa sudah berhutang banyak, ayah Kai langsung menyetujuinya. Kai belum mengetahui ini, mungki saat dia tiba disana baru akan mengetahuinya." Lanjut Kris bercerita. Donghae menganggu-angguk. Mulai paham dengan masalah yang ada.

"aku mengerti. Pada intinya, kau meminta Sehun untuk menggantikan posisi Kai itu dihati Luhan?" Tanya Donghae ragu.

"tidak sepenuhnnya begitu. Aku hanya ingin adikmu menjaga Luhan. Tidak peduli dia diusir berapa kalipun oleh Luhan saat dia sudah mengetahui semuanya nanti. Seperti yang dilakukan Kai dulu saat Henry meninggalkannya. Melihat wajah dingin nan polos adikmu, aku tahu dia mampu." Ujar Kris kembali menerawang.

"baiklah akan ku beritahukan pada Sehun nanti."

TOKTOKTOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi Donghae dan Kris untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Karena mereka tahu itu pasti Henry.

"wassup bro! kau lama sekali! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu bersama si ikan ini!" ujar kris yang langsung berdiri saat Henry masuk. Menyambutnya dengan hangat. Donghae mendelik. Tapi kemudian dia bingung melihat raut sendu henry.

"kau kenapa Ry? Baru putus eoh? Hahaha" canda Donghae dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Kris yang membuatnya bungkam seketika. Kris tahu ini karena Luhan. Dia mengerti kesalahan Henry dulu tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan oleh adiknya. Tapi diapun paham kalau Henry sudah benar-benar menyesal. Manusia melakukan kesalahan itu wajar kan?

"arra arra, ayo kita latihan. Aku mengundangmu kemari untuk bersenang-senang bro. bukan untuk bergalau ria. Come on!" Henry menghela nafasnya berat lalu mengagguk. Dan mereka pun kembali melakukan latihan band mereka.

…

"Kai maafkan eomma. Eomma mohon sayang. Kau tidak lihat keadaan appa mu?" mohon nyonya Kim pada anaknya.

"kenapa harus aku yang jadi korban bisnis kalian?! Dan eomma pun sudah tahu kalau aku sudah berencana ingin menikahi Luhan saat kuliah kami selesai! Kalau soal uang itu. Aku bisa mengusahakannya untuk appa! Sebanyak apapun itu aku akan berusaha! Kembalikan uang itu dan batalkan perjodohan sialan ini! Aku bersumpah tidak akan mau mengikuti alur perjodohan ini!" teriak Jongin marah. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Demi tuhan eomma. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan. Dengan seluruh nyawaku. Bahkan aku kemarin ke Beijing hanya untuk menemuinya." Lanjut Jongin lirih menahan tangisnya.

"appa mu yang bersikeras untuk melakukan perjodohan ini sayang. Presdir Choi tidak memaksakannya. Eomma mengerti. Eomma sudah mencoba untuk berbicara pada appamu tentang ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyetujui permintaan presdir." sahut nyonya Kim lemas. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia sangat mengetahui betapa cintanya Jongin pada kekasihnya, Luhan. ia tampak berfikir sejenak lalu kembali angkat bicara.

"Ada satu cara yang mungkin bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini jika kau mau Jongie" lanjut nyonya Kim lagi. Terlihat mata Jongin berkilat cerah.

"jinjja? Apa itu eomma?" Tanya Jongin penuh semangat.

"kau bisa membicarakannya langsung pada presdir Choi. Tenang saja, beliau orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Ini kartu namanya. Alamat kantor dan nomor telefonnya ada disana." Jelas Nyonya Kim lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada anaknya. Terlihat Jongin langsung berbinar memandangi kartu nama itu.

"arraseo, jeongmal gomawo eomma~ saranghae!"

…

"sedang apa Lu?" Tanya Yifan pada Luhan. mereka sudah pulang dari rumah Donghae dan Sehun dengan menggunakan mobil yang dibawa Luhan. dan motornya besok diantarkan oleh Sehun ke rumahnya.

"chating" jawab Luhan singkat.

"dengan siapa? Kai?"

"bukan, Sehun. Jongin belum menghubungi lulu ge~" Sahut Luhan tiba-tiba merengek.

_Masih belum memberi kabar? Pasti Kai masih shock._ Batin Yifan.

"tunggulah, mungkin dia sedang mengurus ayahnya." Luhan mengangguk mengerti walaupun wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Lu, apa kau sangat mencintai Kai?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Luhan menatap aneh gegenya.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu ge? Sudah jelas Lulu sangat sangat mencintai Jongin." Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kai pergi?" Luhan tampak sedikit terkejut lalu kembali focus pada ponselnya.

"tidak ada." Jawabnya santai. Reaksi Luhan diluar dugaan Yifan.

"maksudmu? Kau bilang, kau sangat mencintai Kai?" Yifan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus bertanya.

"heum. Lulu mencintai Jongin. Maka dari itu, Lulu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jika dia pergi, berarti itu sudah jadi kemauannya dan Lulu membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan."

"kalau dia memang benar-benar pergi, apa kau masih akan tetap mencintainya?"

"mungkin tidak. Lulu tidak ingin membuang waktu Lulu sia-sia hanya untuk mencintai orang yang bahkan memilih untuk meninggalkan Lulu."

"walaupun dalam keadaan terpaksa?"

"heum. Terpaksa atau tidak. Keputusan sudah dibuat. Sama saja kan?"

"hahhh~ gege lega mendengarnya. Uri Lulu sudah berubah~ joha johaa~"

"gege baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan heran. Baru saja mereka berbicara serius, kini gegenya malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"yup! Yasudah gege tinggal ya. Gege ada kencan dengan Taozi~ bye bye!"

CUP

"yak! Aish dasar tiang listrik idiot! Naga bodoh! Huweee mamaaa pipi Lulu ternodai~ akan Lulu laporkan pada Taozi nanti! Awas kau ge!" teriak Luhan seraya merengek. Yifan mencuim pipinya sekilas lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

…

"_yeoboseyo? "_

"Selamat sore presdir Choi. Saya Kim Jongin. Putra dari Kim Jonghyun. Maaf apakah saya menganggu anda?"

"_ah Tidak. Ada keperluan apa Jongin-ssi?"_

"Apakah anda ada waktu? saya ingin membicarakan perihal pinjaman uang dari anda dan perjodohan antara saya dan anak anda."

"_kau bisa ke kantor sekarang juga kalau kau mau. Saya sedang luang."_

"baiklah presdir. Saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih."

PIP

Bersama dengan putusnya sambungan telfon antara dia dengan Presdir Choi, Jongin pun segera bersiap untuk pergi.

…

Tok tok tok

"silakan masuk"

Cklek

"Selamat sore Presdir. Maaf menganggu waktu anda." Ujar Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santun.

"tidak, kebetulan saya sedang Luang. Silakan duduk." Sahut Presdir Choi mempersilakan Jongin duduk. Mereka dudu berhadapan.

"jadi?" Tanya presdir Choi lagi.

"ah ne. jadi begini presdir. Maksud kedatangan saya kemari untuk membicarakan tentang bantuan anda untuk ayah saya dan juga tentang perjodohan antara saya dengan anak anda." Jongin memulai maksudnya. Dan menjedanya sebentar untuk melihat tanggapan dari presdir Choi.

"ya?"

"sebelumnya saya meminta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, tapi saya ingin mengembalikan uang yang anda berikan pada ayah saya. Saya sendiri yang akan berusaha untuk kesembuhan beliau." Lanjut Jongin. Presdir Choi terlihat sedikit bingung. Melihat ekspresi presdir Choi, Jongin kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Saya sudah memiliki kekasih dan saya sudah berencana untuk menikahinya saat kami Lulus nanti. Jadi saya tidak bisa bertunangan ataupun menikah dengan anak anda. Uang anda akan saya transfer ke rekening anda nanti." Kini Jongin yang bingung karena presdir Choi justru tersenyum alih-alih marah. Benar kata eommanya, presdir Choi orang yang baik dan ramah.

"jadi begitu. Jongin-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak meminta ayahmu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anakku. Aku hanya bertanya pada ayahmu bagaimana jika kau dan sulli menikah nanti. Tetapi ayahmu malah dengan cepat ingin menjodohkanmu dengan sulli. Aku senang tentu saja. Jadi kami merencanakan ini. Tapi ternyata kau sudah mempunyai calonmu sendiri. Dan untuk masalah bantuanku, tidak perlu dikembalikan. Aku tulus membantu sahabat lamaku. Dan aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Biar aku yang membicarakan ini pada ayahmu nanti."

"terima kasih untuk kebaikan hati anda presdir. Maaf jika saya bertindak tidak sopan dan mengecewakan anda. Anak anda pasti akan mendapatkan jodoh yang lebih dari saya nanti. Dan saya akan mengganti uang anda secepatnya." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan.

"panggil saja aku paman. Sedikit janggal mendengar anak dari sahabatku memanggilku dengan sebutan seformal itu. Terima kasih, kau anak yang baik. Tidak perlu memasakan. Aku bukan orang tua yang kejam asal kau tau. hahaha" tawa presdir Choi pecah. Jongin tersenyum.

"baiklah paman, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya pamit kalau begitu." Presdir Choi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu ne." Jongin mengangguk sekali lalu berbalik pergi.

"Syukurlah~ aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Aish kenapa ponselku harus tertinggal di pesawat? Luhannieku sedang apa ya? Besok aku harus membeli ponsel baru." Monolog Jongin saat dia sudah keluar dari ruangan presdir Choi. Dia kehilangan ponselnya saat turun dari pesawat. Sepertinya tertinggal atau terjatuh saat dia berdiri tadi. Hari ternyata sudah gelap.

…

"noona, apa kau sibuk?"

"_ani, wae?"_

"aku lapar~"

"_umurmu berapa Sehun-ah?"_

"eh? Umurku 16 tahun. Kanapa noona malah menanyakan umurku?"

"_dari yang kutahu, anak umur 5 tahun pun tahu jika dia lapar maka dia harus makan."_

"ish noona~! Seharusnya kalau aku berkata seperti itu, noona mengajakku pergi makan. Tingkat sensitivitasmu memang sangat rendah!"

"_hahahaha kau itu sedang berada di rumahmu dan aku dirumahku. Kenapa aku harus mengajakmu makan? Makan saja sana, ajak Hae oppa kalau kau tidak ingin sendiri."_

"hahh sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak lapar. "

"_wae? Hahaha arraseo arraseo. Mau kerumahku? Akan aku masakkan makanan untukmu. Lagipula kau memang harus kemari Hun-ah. Kemarin kan motor Yifan ge dia tinggal dirumahmu."_

"ah benar juga hehe"

"_yasudah aku tunggu."_

"Call! Aku kesana sekarang."

PIP

Sehun terlihat berseri saat menutup sambungan telfonnya bersama Luhan. padahal tadinya dia ingin mengajak Luhan untuk makan diluar. Tapi ternyata Luhan malah menawarkan untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya. Sehun benar-benar senang.

"ya! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa!" Donghae membuyarkan kesenangan Sehun dan Sehun mendelik.

"ish hyung membuyarkan semuanya!" sahut Sehun jengkel.

"hahaha memangnya kau kenapa Hun-ah? Habis menelfon dengan siapa? Irene? Krystal?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Sehun memasang tampang jijiknya.

"aku telfonan dengan mereka? that's a big NO! lagipula mereka terlalu murahan sok cantik sok seksi pokoknya mereka nol besar untukku." Jelas Sehun berapi-api.

"hahaha ya lalu siapa?" Donghae terkekeh. Dia memang sengaja menyebutkan nama dua yeoja yang kerap kali mendekati Sehun melewati social media. Dan Donghae pun tahu kalau Sehun sangat sangat sangat tidak menyukai dua yeoja itu.

"Luhan noona." Jawab Sehun singkat. Senyumnya kembali terkembang.

"yasudah, aku ingin ke rumah Luhan noona dulu ne hyung. Ingin mengantarkan motor Kris hyung." Lanjut Sehun lagi. Donghae berdecih.

"tsk! Alibi. Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhan." tuduh Donghae remeh.

"memang! Dan asal hyung tahu. Luhan noona akan memasak untukku nanti!" sahut Sehun bangga.

"woaah, kau sudah gencatan senjata eoh?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"gencatan senjata apanya! Hyung jangan meledekku! Hyung tahu sendiri Luhan noona sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang hitam itu!" ujar Sehun jengkel.

"hahaha tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu Hun-ah. Tapi tunggu, hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Cegah Donghae saat Sehun akan beranjak.

"nanti saja hyung. Aku ingin bertemu Luhan noona." Mohon Sehun.

"tidak bisa, ini tentang Luhan." mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun lansung diam.

"baiklah. Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun selanjutnya.

"kemarin, saat kau dan Luhan keluar dari ruang latihan, sebenarnya kami tidak langsung mulai latihan. Kris meminta agar kau bersedia untuk tetap berada di samping Luhan –"

"jadi Kris hyung menginginkan aku dan Luhan noona untuk tinggal bersama?" ujar Sehun memotong kalimat Donghae.

"ish pabo!" Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Donghae membulatkan matanya dan memukul kepala Sehun pelan.

"awww! Appo!" Sehun merengek.

"kau itu! Dengarkan dulu hyung bercerita sampai selesai!" sahut Donghae marah.

"ne ne ne mian! Lanjutkan." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"jadi kris bercerita kalau sebenarnya kepulangan Kai ke korea itu karena dia akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan anak sahabat lama ayahnya itu. Sepertinya Luhan belum mengetahuinya sampai sekarang. Buktinya dia masih baik-baik saja kan?" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kau mau kan menjaga Luhan, menemani Luhan, menghibur Luhan, dan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan bila datang saatnya nanti dia mengetahui semuanya? Dan kau tidak akan menyerah ataupun pergi sekalipun Luhan mengusirmu beribu-ribu kali." Donghae menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"apakah tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Sebenarnya dia sungguh tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tapi apa Luhan tidak membencinya nanti?

"hyung rasa tidak apa-apa. Kris sendiri yang meminta." Sehun mengangguk.

"baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Luhan noona dan tidak akan pergi walaupun aku diusir olehnya. Tapi aku melakukan itu bukan untuk Kris hyung. Tapi karena aku mencintai Luhan noona." Ujarnya yakin. Donghae tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Dongsaengnya. Sehun baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang baik.

"tapi hyung, besok kan aku sudah kembali ke seoul. Bagaimana?"

"ah benar juga, nanti akan hyung bicarakan lagi dengan Kris."

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi hyung. Luhan noona sudah menungguku."

"arraseo, hati-hati!"

"ne~"

…

"eomma benar, presdir Choi memang sangat baik."

"perjodohan kalian batal? Kau berhasil sayang?"

"ne eomma, aku senang sekali. Besok aku akan membeli ponsel baru dan member kabar pada Luhan."

"syukurlah~ yasudah kau pulanglah sana, biar eomma yang menjaga appamu malam ini. Kau pasti lelah sayang."

"baiklah eomma, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku ne? aku pulang eomma. Ah ya, kata presdir Choi, biar dia yang memberitahukan tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu, jadi tidak usah memberitahukan appa dulu ne eomma?"

"ne arraseo sayang. Kha. Istirahatlah."

"ne, aku pulang eomma,"

…

TING TONG

"ne~ jamkkanman!" Luhan berteriak saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi lalu segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"ni hao noona!" sapa Sehun saat dia melihat Luhan membukakan pintu.

"eoh Sehun-ah? Ni hao. Masuklah." Luhan tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"kenapa sepi sekali noona?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"orang tuaku bekerja dan Yifan ge sepertinya sedang kencan. Untung kau kemari jadi aku tidak mati kebosanan disini." Terdengar kekehan dari Sehun.

"hahaha aku memang malaikat penyelamatmu noona. Percayalah~" ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri.

"tsk. Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. kau sudah sangat lapar? Mau langsung aku buatkan makanan atau...?"

"emm boleh kalau noona tidak keberatan. Hehe" sahut Sehun dengan cengirannya. Dia memang sudah lapar sejak tadi.

"yasudah, kau tunggu disini aku akan memasakkan pasta untukmu. Kau suka?" Tanya Luhan yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sehun.

"aku suka apapun yang kau buat noona hehe. Tapi bolehkah aku menemanimu memasak? Aku tidak mau sendiri~" ujar Sehun manja.

"baiklah baiklah kajja!" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

…

"noona, besok aku akan pulang ke seoul." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba saat Luhan sedang asik memasak.

"eoh? Benarkah? Xiaoxin Sehun-ah." Sahut Luhan sekenanya. Dia tidak tahu respon apa yang harus dia berikan.

"heum" _hanya seperti itu kah responmu noona?_ lanjut Batin Sehun miris. Tapi dia berusaha mengerti. Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih dan dia berusaha untuk tetap setia pada kekasihnya.

"akhir pekan aku juga akan kembali ke seoul kurasa." Luhan berbalik lalu tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang duduk lesu di meja makan.

"jinjjayo? Apakah…. Aku bisa bertemu dengan noona lagi?" Tanya Sehun ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"tentu saja Sehun-ah. Selesai! Jja makanlah~" Sehun tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di seoul nanti.

"xiexie noona~ kau tidak makan?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau saja, aku belum lapar."

"baiklah, selamat makan~"

TULULULULUT TULULULULUT (*suara telfon rumah)

"ah sebentar Sehun-ah, aku angkat telfon dulu." Ujar Luhan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

.

"selamat siang, dengan kediaman Tuan Xi disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_can you speak Korean? I don't understand what you say. And can I speak with Luhan?"_

"ah ne, Luhan disini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"_Luhannie? Ini eomma sayang."_

"eomma? Ah mianhae. Ada apa eomma? Eomma menangis?"

"_Jongin Lu hiks Jongin kecelakaan hiks dan… dan… hiks dan dia… tidak bisa selamat hiks"_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ni Hao~ maaf chapter 3 nya gina bagi dua. soalnya gina fikir bakal panjang banget jadinya nanti. dan juga gina bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini. dua minggu setelah post yg chapter 2 gina liburan mhehe :3 terus dua minggu dari awal Januari gina sibuk uas dan tugas-tugas kuliah juga. kalo nunggu waktu kosong bisa-bisa sebulan lagi baru bisa update /-\  
>maaf ya ini jadinya ga sepanjang chapter sebelumnya.<p>

oia, ini main pairnya sebenernya HunHan. bukan KaiLu, HenLu ataupun MinLu ya karena gina adalah HUNHAN HARDSHIPPER! XD happy anniversary 3rd year with HUNHAN \(^_^)/ #maaf telah sehari :D


End file.
